


Playing with fire, monster

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Series: Once upon a time [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enjoy the story, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Imprinting, M/M, One Sided Love, Romantic Comedy, Rosé cries a lot, Sehun comes off as a bit of an ass at times, There will be smut but in it Rosé will be nineteen a.k.a legal age so no worries people, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, XD, don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: Rosé takes a leap and breaks her heart in the process





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go, the third installment of my Once Upon A Time series :D Just like I promised ^.^
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it :D 
> 
> And as always I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes ^^'

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

 

”Hey Rosé!” I looked up from my guitar to see Minghao, Lisa, and Mingyu coming towards me.

 

After school, I had decided to take my guitar to the un-occupied music room and try to continue writing my song for the Spring Festival where I had gotten approved to perform. I didn’t know how long I had been here but seeing Minghao, Mingyu and Lisa freshly showered from what I assumed the dance club. Which Sehun is a co-captain in, I clenched my teeth lightly at the pang in my heart thinking about him which made the feelings I had for him turn slightly bitter. Un-aware of the contradicting thoughts Mingyu sat down beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder to pull me in for a side hug while Lisa and Minghao each grabbed a chair to sit in.

 

“What are you up to?” Mingyu asked, grinning as I tried to get away from him as he dripped water only for him to shake his head like a dog turning me wet.

“MINGYU, YOU ASSHAT!” I screamed in English, trying to sound mad but giggles slipped out as used the sleeve of my school uniform to wipe away whatever water drops that had gotten on my and my guitar, silently thankful that my notebook with the lyrics and composition was closed. Minghao and Lisa were cackling, traitors. Giving them a slight glare – which just made Lisa coo at me how cute I was while Minghao snorted at me “threatening” glare – before I answered Mingyu while putting away my guitar in its case along with the notebook. “And I was working on my song for the Spring Festival.”

“Is it going well?” Lisa asked this time.

“Well, yes and no like – I’m writing down whatever comes to me but it doesn’t feel… It doesn’t feel like it’s THE one yet you know.” She nodded in understanding.

“You still have until the end of March right before you have to hand in the instrumental right?” I nodded at Minghao who then grinned. “Then don’t sweat it, you still have a lot of time – just be patient and it will come, unlike Mingyu’s smooth flirting.” I and Lisa shared laughs as Mingyu scowled at his boyfriend then promptly turned his head to the side with his nose in the air making me laugh even more.

“Rosé.” My heart fluttered at the voice, my head snapping to the entrance where Sehun stood in a pair of ripped jeans, a well-worn leather jacket over an open flannel shirt and turtleneck. His duffel bag for his dance clothes and school clothes hanging over a shoulder with his hands to his front pockets, face naturally void of emotions – or as Jongin loved to call it, resting bitch face – but his eyes expressed their recognition of my friends, even more so when he breathed in through his nose to check their scents and his menacing and cold stature lessened slightly. “Come now or I’ll leave you behind.” He said before turning his back to us and walked down the hallway. Springing up to action knowing it wasn’t a threat but a statement, I made sure everything was in my guitar case and then my school bag before putting the straps on my shoulders, almost tipping over as I did it in such a hurry but found my footing luckily enough.

“And I thought Jaebum hyung was an asshole,” Mingyu muttered under his breath.

“Yeah but he’s Rose’s little prince charming,” Minghao said with a sly smile, laughing when I sent him a panicking stare. “Relax, it’s not like he can hear me when he’s probably down the hallway already.” That’s what you think, I thought miserably but hoped that Sehun wasn’t listening in or anything at the moment as the wolves had a habit of doing whenever the humans or omegas of the pack were alone with humans and other creatures to ensure their safety.

“Sorry, guys I got to run – see on Monday!” I told them and really did run out of the music room, down the hallway and stairs and just barely avoided tripping over my feet during the run after Sehun. By the time I caught up to him he was by the school entrance but stopped in order for me to catch up once he caught sight of me, I panted and adjusted the straps on my shoulders. “I made it.” I blurted out in relief to which he snorted and I blushed a bit, whether it was of the embarrassment of how out of breath I was or how I found even his snorts attractive I didn’t know.

“I’m going to get bubble tea before we head home to the pack, do you need or want to get anything too?” He asked as he stood still, letting me catch my breath.

“Hot chocolate.” I practically sang with a dopey smile, already tasting the hot chocolate on my tongue and the sweet cream with a healthy dose of cinnamon sprinkled on top. He nodded, I was already on going the way to our favorite beverage café when he stopped me with an arm held out in front of my chest making me look at him in confusion. Without saying anything the took the straps of my heavy guitar case off of my shoulder and hefted it unto his own shoulder that was already shouldering his duffel bag with ease, the case didn’t even budge his straight stance despite its weight which only once again proved what strength the werewolves truly had. “S-Sehun oppa!? What are- It’s okay, I can carry it!” I stuttered, hands itching to take it back and hovering in the air in contemplation but Sehun was having none of it and was already walking down the sidewalk. “Sehun oppa!” I said with a slight stomp of my feet as I caught up to him.

“You’re going to sink us down if you carry it, with having gym and all today your little human body is too weak to keep up. Shut up and be grateful Rosé.” I looked at him slightly stunned, a warm feeling spreading through my body as I had become an expert at understanding what Sehun was really saying over the years of growing up together as pack members. In his own gruff way, he had just expressed worry that I felt tired and maybe possible gaining strain on my muscles from the gym class, so he was being kind enough and took care of carrying the heaviest thing of mine for me. I smiled then at him, silently preened at how it always seemed to make his eyes soften slightly before he adverted them to look on the path ahead. Barely containing a giggle of pure happiness that the guy I liked was doing something as romantically cliché as carrying something for me, like the guys in rom-coms carrying books for the girl they liked and instead I shyly bumped into his gently and played with my fingers.

“Thanks, Sehun oppa.” He didn’t say anything but the long finger of his poking my cheek spoke loudly enough.

 

For one moment I got a taste of what it could be like to date Sehun – it was the most bittersweet thing I had ever tasted yet… Yet I craved it even though it killed me, the sweetest poison was indeed one-sided love.

 

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

Growing up as a human I had always been more protected than other pack members, even omegas. It didn’t bother me, it was the way things were and I had always loved the feeling of feeling safe and cared for. I was naturally shy and cautious of the world around me, my Australian mother always affectionately calling me her little doe as I was skittish yet curious. Dad has also taken to calling me doe in his heavy Korean accented English, I liked the nickname though Chanyeol who had had trouble saying Roseanne had taken to calling me Rosé instead and it was what everyone in the pack was mostly calling me. Sometimes the elders used Roseanne or even my Korean name Chaeyoung but it wasn’t too often.

 

Growing up Chanyeol had always been a loving and protective brother, always there to kiss away the bad after putting on band-aid if I had fallen and scraped my knee or napped beside me in his wolf form while I drew. Whenever I wanted to play with him and the other wolves he was the one who usually took me upon his back or hovered close by to make sure I didn’t get accidentally bitten too-hard mid-playing. Even so, he wasn’t my favorite wolf in the pack neither was my father, it had always been Sehun.

 

Sehun even as a child was very calm and in control, while he had his moments of acting his age and playing silly – especially with Jongin who was one of the few to coax it out of him – he was more often than not reading a book, practicing dancing or climbing up the trees in order to nap or read while lying on a thick branch far off the ground. Despite my shy nature, he had drawn me in like a moth to the flame, his calming presence calming me as well and making me feel reassured that everything indeed was not dangerous around me.

 

He didn’t talk a lot, I felt he didn’t need to as more often than not his actions spoke louder than words but when he did I found myself liking the lisp of his voice and did not make fun off him unlike what the other kids might’ve done. He didn’t seem to mind when I would sit down beside him to simply draw or read a fairy tale book, everyone around us during all the years of us growing up expressed their surprise when they witnessed it or when I exposed my bubbly rambling and excitement to Sehun as I talked to him about something and unlike walking away or pointedly ignoring me like he did to everyone else he was listening even when he tried to make it seem like he wasn’t and even making small noises of acknowledgement.

 

When it was just me and him he would put his head in my lap, dozing off at times while I sang whatever song I had just learned or was simply reading something. He helped me climb up the trees with him, sure he was grumbling and sometimes looking very annoyed but he always held my hand and made sure I was safe before he even dared to lie back against the trunk of the tree to doze off or just looking out at the world underneath us. In some ways, he and I were closer than he and Jongin as we could enjoy being in each other’s silences and while he was sure to give me constructive criticism for the songs I created or drawings I had made he usually softened them up with a small poke to my cheek. A trait that had stuck until he was near to being 20 and I 17.  

 

I had grown up going from thinking of him as a precious friend to crushing on him at the end of middle school and falling in love with soon thereafter until now. I still loved him, it was one-sided as I had never told him about it though I knew he would never feel the same anyway. He had been neighbors with Jennie before she had moved to New Zeeland, with her parents falling out with her dad finding his mate well into their marriage he and Minseok – seeing as he was Jennie’s cousin on her father’s side – got to see just how horrible and nasty the break up had been and how badly it had affected Jennie at the time. With Jisoo’s and Junmyun’s father declaring that if a pack member got into a relationship with a wolf that hadn’t imprinted on you then it was all on you but he very seriously and greatly recommended as well as the head healer at the time to not do it as the repercussion could be with devastating.

 

Most had taken it greatly into the heart, Sehun being one of them and he had openly vowed to only ever love and be with his mate with the exceptions of one night stands with humans from outside of the pack that he met during parties or dance competitions. I had seen just how angry he really was behind his mask of indifference whenever a pack girl member confessed to him that they liked him and wanted him to be their temp-boyfriend until their mate showed up unless he imprinted on them or vice versa. I had seen just how harshly he had turned down those who dared to confess, calling them stupid for doing something that just might up in heartbreak that could be easily avoided. He even never offered to be a same-aged girl’s heat mate since despite the cautions could result in a pregnancy seeing as he was an alpha and he never wanted a child of his to be as damaged as Jennie had been.

 

I admired him a lot for that but at the same time feared him as I was afraid that one day my feelings would pour over and he would know just what exactly was hiding behind my mask of bubbly happiness. I feared to lose him more as a friend then I did of being rejected yet the pain I felt whenever I heard of the one night stand he had – I might’ve eavesdropped a little but seriously guys, that conversation didn’t need to take place on the training grounds! – or when I felt this strong urge to kiss away his frown was sometimes so much that I couldn’t take it.

 

It only hurt more as time passed, I felt how I was getting paranoid with reading too much into what he said or did towards me and I distanced myself from him. The distance was horrible and I felt guilty as he had one day actually showed a little bit vulnerable side of him as he asked me if he had said or did anything to hurt me without knowing, seeing as his natural blunt and cold exterior could sometimes hit someone under the belt without him even being aware of it. With great difficulty, I had been able to find an excuse that didn’t let my heart give away the lie I had told him and went back to hanging with him like I had before.

 

But as I did I truly realized that there wasn’t anything beautiful about having a one-sided love like they sometimes like to romanize on TV or movies. It hurt. It hurt so much to love him so much without being able to do anything about it or receive it back. It left a constant ache where my heart resided, heavy and bitter – love was supposed to feel warm, taste sweet yet the thorns curling around my heart in attempts of keeping it a secret from the object of my affection made it feel cold and taste sour.

 

It was unfair for me to feel this way, it was unfair of me to feel like this to someone who was supposed to be someone I considered my best friend alongside Lisa, Minghao, and Mingyu. Even Chanyeol had picked up on my real feelings for Sehun, he had seen just how much it broke me to love him and told me it wasn’t right and that love wasn’t supposed to be like this –I had wanted to scream at him. I had wanted to punch. Instead, I crumbled and hid in my big brother’s safe embrace as he reassured me it would all be fine even when it wasn’t.

 

Then it was kind of forgotten as Jisoo, Jongin and the Taemin triangle begun and I had sat down around a fire with her, watching her with a finality throwing her feelings to Jongin to the fire but as the days afterwards passed on I saw that it had helped yet it was an illusion she was trapped in and I feared for her well being when the illusion would shatter. And with the fight between Taemin and Jongin that eventually lead to Jongin and Jisoo mating I had formed a new decision, I just needed someone to push me but I didn’t want to bother Chanyeol with it as he wouldn’t quite understand as he had gotten lucky with imprinting on Jennie after being a couple pre-imprinting. So I went to the second best person for this.

 

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

”Roseanne! You’re so skinny, you need to eat more you precious girl and how did that math test of yours go?” I laughed warmly as Lisa’s mom engulfed me in a hug before ushering me in from the cold. I undressed my outerwear ash she kept talking about this or that about how she was worried about us girls seeing as we weren’t that good at math.

“It went well, thank you for asking.” I smiled as I took off my shoes, exchanging them for a pair of guest slippers.

“I’m glad, why don’t you head to Lalisa's room and tell her that the cookies will be ready in around fifteen minutes if you guys want some?” I nodded which earned me an affectionate pat on the cheeks before she rushed back to the kitchen whereas I walked through the apartment, bowing and greeting Lisa’s father on the way and knocked on her door. It took only seconds before the door was opened and Lisa’s grinning face appeared.

“Wazzup, come on in.” I happily walked into her room and without hesitation sat down on her computer chair while she threw herself unto her bed. “So, what is it you wanted to talk about?” I played with my sweater paws, growing nervous before closing my eyes and just saying it before I decided to just drop it all together.

“I… I’m thinking of confessing to Sehun.” Lisa’s big eyes got wide and her jaw dropped, clearly shocked and before she could give me endless questions I held my hands out in front of me in a please-be-quiet-and-stay-calm gesture as I continued. “I-I-It’s not for what you think! I uhm… I want to confess because…” I hesitated for a moment before dropping my hands to my lap and closing my eyes as I fought back the tears. “It hurts… It hurts and I just want it to stop… So I’m going to confess to him, I’m going to get rejected so I can move on with my life, be a true friend to him and be able to face him with a light heart when he finds someone to love… I want to find someone I give love to and receive love, to date, to kiss… I won’t get to do that with Sehun and it’s not fair to either of us for me to hold on to this one-sided love so… I’ve decided to end it and me just… I just wanted to tell you and get your thought about it, if you think I’m crazy or not, haha…” It got quiet, quiet enough for me to hear just how many steps it took for her father to get to the kitchen – 9 – and hear her mother chastise him for stealing a cookie while it was still hot then laughing as he seemingly cussed in Thai.

“I’m glad.” _Huh?_ I blinked open my eyes, looking over at Lisa who for all her fun-loving and tomboyish ways looked very serious and the way she hugged her pillow seemed like such a soft, feminine gesture off of her. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not glad that it hurts you, of course, that would make me a shitty best friend and we can’t have that can’t we?” She threw in a wink, making me smile softly but otherwise just content with listening and the more she talked helped me strengthen my resolve. “You’re right, it’s not fair of you to keep this one-sided love since it hurts you and you can’t be truly happy for your friend if he meets someone. It’s messy, falling for a friend but what you have decided to is the only thing I think one should do, it’s better to get it out in the open than hide it and hope for it to go away or something.”

“Y-Yeah and… I’m not stupid, I-I know our friendship won’t be the same but…” I bit my lower lip as Lisa reached her hand towards me to put it on my knee, squeezing it gently.

“Nothing ever is after confessing, better or for worse but it’s better than being a limbo in-between. I support you in this, I’ve been wanting to tell you to do this for weeks but I didn’t want to interfere or make you mad at me or anything.” _She had?_ “I’ll be there for you no matter what, if he accepts it-” I bit back the tears that gathered in my eyes, the little hope in my chest being put out by force as I knew that would never happen. “we’ll celebrate, every one of us gathering for a little party or something. But if he rejects you we can go back to my place or yours if he rejects you and watches movies, eating junk food and ice cream and I might even slip in a bit of alcohol as we complain about what an ass he is and what he missed out on.” She cooed as tears slipped from my eyes, I clenched my eyes shut but they kept falling and I put my hands to my mouth to dim the sounds of my sobs that wrecked through my chest as I realized I was really about to do this and I was terrified of the outcome but longing for the freedom I would gain when I would be rejected and be able to move on. “It will be okay, I promise you.” She pulled me into a hug, cradling me as I hid my face in her neck and my hands curled around her back. I was right, going to Lisa was the second best decision after all and I was so thankful that she had moved here months ago and ended up as my best friend.

 

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

 

“So, backing out or are you ready?” Lisa asked as we walked towards the meeting spot where I had arranged for Chanyeol to bring Sehun to at 18:00, meeting spot being the playground to Lisa’s apartment block. So when – or if as Lisa unknowingly insisted – he rejected me I wouldn’t have to travel far in order to get to her apartment and the confession would be on neutral ground. No chance of ruining a good memory. But sure to get one.

“I’m not backing out… But I don’t think I’ll ever be ready, I feel like I’m going to puke.” She walked me over to the swings where I sat down, hugging myself around my worried tummy.

“That’s the spirit!” She grinned as I gave her a glare but she softened afterward. “I’ll be just around the corner, with a hug either way it goes.” I wanted to tell her it would only go one way but alas was able to keep my mouth shut. It could’ve been seconds, minutes as the silence passed on but for me, it felt like hours before Lisa straightened up. “Mister tall, dark and handsome is here.” My hands clenched in my lap, I burrowed my face in her shoulder as she bent down to hug me one last time and left behind a whisper of a good luck as she went to her hiding spot. The nerves were getting to me, my hands trembled and my heart already ached at the inventible rejection. Soundless steps took him to me because I was looking down at the sand the first sight I got of him was his hiking boots.

“Why did you make Chanyeol bring me here?” He cut to the chase, I could hear he was irritated. Sehun didn’t really like to go unto human terrain and certainly not the city with never-ending noises and strong smells, he only made the exception of the dancing club, bubble tea, and school. I heard him taking a whiff in the air, I could practically picture him narrowing his eyes as he visibly smelled and heard from the nervous beating of my heart that something was going on. “What’s happened?” For a childish moment I thought if I was silence it would take longer to the bad stuff but the mature side of me decided to finally grab the metaphorical bull by its horns and I looked up at him with a melancholic smile, even more so with how stunning he looked in the remnants of the evening light. He furrowed his eyebrows as his school deepened. “What?”

“I…” I fought with the blush gathering in my cheeks – I was losing the battle – as I formed my words, whatever I had planned to say beforehand flying out of the window. “Sehun oppa, I’m… It’s… I have something difficult to tell you, please don’t get too mad.”

“What did you do?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, hands still in his front pockets as he stood almost bored on the spot. The fear choked me, I sniffled and felt the tears begin to gather as the panic bubbled in me. Sehun’s eyes widened considerably a lot, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he was caught in surprise – he had never been too good with handling crying girls or crying me in general, whenever I did cry he would usually fix or beat whatever or whoever that had caused me to cry or shift into wolf form to let me cuddle him like that until my tears ran out. “O-Oy, what-”

“I love you.” There. I said it. It was out in the open. Sehun had heard it. It was out. It was over. If my crying had surprised him, he was shocked now and I sniffled as a tear slipped down my cheek. I laughed with the sobs caught in my throat, wiping away the tear with one of my hands. “I’m sorry, it’s bad I know… But… I love you, I have for years now and… I know it won’t change anything since you don’t want to be with anyone but you’re mate and it’s okay I just... Sorry…”

“…Why?” He asked I flinched at the mask of cold indifference he gave me and the chilly tone he used – he never used them on me like that, his usually warm eyes void. “Why did you tell me? You know I will just reject you so why? Are you that stupid?” I nodded, laughing sadly as more tears ran down my cheeks as I stood up from the swing to get closer to him even if I had to tilt my head back so much it strained my neck.

“Yes, I am…. I’m really stupid but I couldn’t help it... I just… You’re a great guy when you’re not glaring at everything that is.” I attempted a joke but it was no laughing matter. “I just fell in love with you along the way, I tried to stop it but it didn’t work and… It’s not fair to you or me so I wanted to tell you, so you could reject me and I could… Move on? Find a new guy? I don’t know but this-” I gestured to my heart with stabs of my finger. “This can’t take it anymore so I’d rather be rejected than having to live through this one-sided love any longer and I’m sorry that I’m telling you this but… It has happened and I hope that we can still be friends even if we don’t get back to how it used to be, I’d rather have you as a friend than nothing at all so just… Just answer my confession, please.” I begged, voice thinning out with my plea. His cold gaze stared into my watery one, for a long while there were only my sniffling and my erratic breathing that was hard amidst the city noises and the cold wind that caressed my cheeks. Long enough for that hope of flame in my heart begin a new only to be put out harshly by the bucket of ice Sehun threw on me:

“No, you’re not my mate and therefore I can’t begin anything with you.” I knew it. I freaking knew it so why did it hurt so much still? Why did it shock me as much as it shouldn’t have when I thought I had been prepared for it? No one was ever prepared for heartbreak perhaps, it was one of the must’s in life and I was experiencing it first on – it sucked. “Are you coming back with me to the pack?” He asked with a monotone tone, it hurt more that he treated me like how he treated everyone else but it was to be expected. I was a fool.

“N-no, I’m going to stay with Lisa for the weekend.” The underlining meaning clear; I’m giving us space. “Th-th-thanks, for being honest.”

“Likewise.” He coldly replied, I flinched from it and shrunk into myself as he said no more – nothing that we would still be friends, no reassurance, nothing that could soothe the bitter rejection and then with a growl under his breath he left me there on the playground. I fell to my knees crying my heart out, soon enough Lisa’s arms was around me and whispering sweet nothings into my ear as she tried to call me down and that night as I curled up in her bed with her wearing fuzzy socks and comfy pajamas the process of mending my heart back together begun but to be honest, it felt like it couldn’t be but Lisa understood and instead of bitching about Sehun as she had said she would she talked about dancing with me to take my mind off of it for a bit.

 

For the first time in years, I found myself willingly pushing the thoughts of Sehun completely out of my head as I listened to Lisa’s tales, ignoring the hollow and numb space in my chest.  

 

ಥ_ಥ


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of a Brownie our dear Rosé moves on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! :D
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update but I got into a slump TT^TT But an lovely subscriber by the name of Emma helped me get me back on the horse's back as to speak, so thanks Emma!!! :D 
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be up this weekend ^.^ 
> 
> Until then, enjoy this chapter and I am sorry for any missspellings or grammar mistakes as always ^.^ <3

༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

 

”Oy, Rosé!” I stopped walking and turned to see Minghao running to catch up with me, half of my face was hidden behind a thick scarf as it was quite a chilly February afternoon.

 

When he was beside me I started walking again, we walked in silence and my heart panged a little as it reminded me of how Sehun and I could walk aimlessly in silence and just enjoying each other’s company. It felt like ages since it happened. It had been two weeks since I got rejected by Sehun, at first it had felt devastating and like I was drowning in the seemingly never ending pain. Throughout the weekend at Lisa was spent eating my feelings with ice cream and playing Super Smash Bro’s to get out some aggression. It helped but coming back to the pack after the weekend helped me get out of the slump a bit, having to help Yixing in the healer’s cabin kept my mind pre-occupied from thinking about the hurt or Sehun.

 

Chanyeol of course knew about the rejection, everyone in the pack knew about it somehow but I guessed it had more to do with Jungkook having heard from Lisa and then spread it around – not out of malice but simply because no one had expected me to confess to Sehun, not even those who actually knew about my feelings. Every time I got a look of pity I wanted to scream and pull my hair, I knew most of them had their heart in the right place but I didn’t want to be pitied or have them think I was just a silly girl who did something as stupid as falling for a wolf that had vowed to not take any heat-mate or girlfriend. I knew I was stupid, I was a fool for having fallen in love but it happened and I wanted to lick my wounds alone.

 

Well, with the exception for Chanyeol, Lisa, Jisoo and Jennie. Chanyeol never said anything, he didn’t need to because his warm hugs and pecks on my head was enough to know that through the silence he was there for me and that made me really glad I had him for a big brother. Jisoo and Jennie had been shocked to say the least, they were the ones who never thought I’d confess and they looked a bit hurt that I had told Lisa about it and looked for support from her instead of them. While I had felt guilty about it they re-assured me they weren’t mad about it and understood, they helped me a great deal along with Lisa of talking about it and distracting me when it got too much.

 

And Sehun… Sehun had ignored me ever since the confession. It’s not like he went out of the room as soon as I got in it or anything like that but he kept his distance, not talking to me and at times not even acknowledging my presence even though he knew I knew that he knew I was in the room from my scent alone. After a few days had passed I had tried talking to him, I meant it when I said I had wanted to still be friends but as he had given me one cold look I had immediately backed off and didn’t try my luck a second time. I got mad at him while I understood just how awkward he must feel but it didn’t make him ignoring me any better. I just hoped it would pass over soon so I could get my best friend back, I missed him.

 

Now it didn’t hurt as much thinking about him or having been rejected, it was more like a dull ache and honestly I was tired of feeling hurt or sad about it any longer. The rejection was supposed to have made me be able to move on and start feeling happy so with that resolve I stopped moping around and were actually on my way to pick up Lisa from the dance club practice so that she and I could have a girls day in town. Speaking of which;

 

“Minghao, why aren’t you at dance practice?” I asked with a jerk of my head as I got dragged away from my thoughts about these past weeks and looked at the Chinese male in curiosity. He groaned with a very irritated look on his face before pouting, making me smile behind the scarf as despite what he told us he could be very cute.

“Remember how I got caught trying to prank my history teacher?” I nodded. “Today I had to stay behind and clean the whole classroom as a punishment for the whole week. I swear, if I have to pick someone else’s gum from underneath their desk again I’ll take it and shove it down their own throats until they learn that there’s a garbage bin in the classroom for a reason.” He grouched with a slight growl to his voice, almost resembling a wolves which was pretty impressive for a human. For someone who have lived with werewolves for my whole life my growling and howl impressions were pretty pathetic and Chanyeol loved to tease me saying I should just keep being the little Doe my dad keep referring him to. Asshat.

“Must suck, if you want I can take Thursday’s cleaning so you can attend dance practice, I know you guys have a showcase on Saturday.” I offered, squealing in surprise when Minghao hugged me tightly and actually lifted me up to spin us around as he kept saying thank you in Chinese making me laugh.

 

After the little thank you party we made our way into the arts building where we all had our music, art and dance classes with our auditorium for theatre or announcements made by the principal or lectures for the whole school. Minghao and I went up six staircases until we reached the floor with the dance club’s room. Before we even reached it I could feel and hear the music thumping, Minghao opened the door as I lingered a bit in the hallway and took a breath to ready myself for meeting Sehun. He might not like having me here, he didn’t before because he didn’t like to show something that wasn’t perfected yet or when he did mistakes even though I had said that one had to make mistakes in order to learn from them but Sehun always had this pressure of wanting to be in-control and be perfect. Feeling ready I walked into the room and closed the door after me. Minghao was clapping along and cheering them on as they did their routine in front of a mirror wall.

 

The dance club’s captains were Jongin and Sehun through voting but Soonyoung was their official choreographer while Jaebum taught and did most of the b-boying to add a more rough element to their routines which mixed pretty well. Apart from them Lisa, Minghao, Jungkook, Jimin, Bambam was in the group along with a few other’s that I didn’t really know. I looked at them, impressed with how much control they had over their limbs whereas I couldn’t even walk down a hallway without tripping over my own feet. One of the guys caught my eye, while I think that Sehun is one of the best dancer’s I’ve ever seen I had to say that the red haired male could give him a run for the money as his movements were fluid and he seemed to have so much fun too judging by the grin on his face, it was a sweet and kind of boyish grin. I had to admit he was very good looking, with a straight nose and pale skin that looked almost milky but I couldn’t help put compare it to a slightly darker skin with some moles and the owner having a very sharp and strong jaw. I quickly looked away before the guy could caught me staring. My eyes naturally found Sehun and I felt my traitorous heart stop beating at the sight of Sehun sweaty face as he danced with a very focused face yet for a moment his eyes found mine and he looked slightly surprised then his face grew cold and hard and re-focused on the mirror making me frown dejectedly.

 

Soon enough the music stopped everyone more or less slumped to the floor in pure exhaustion. Except for Lisa who skipped over to me happily and threw her arms around me making me laugh then whine as her sweat got on my face and she smelled.

 

“Let go of me! You’re so sweaty, goddess you stink!” I whined and laughed when she pinched my cheek in retaliation. “O-ow!” She let go to strike a pose with a v-sign to her eye.

“I don’t sweat, I sparkle.” She said slightly breathless and laughed as I gently smacked her with my bag. “What are you doing here?” I followed her as she went over to her bag to wipe off the worst of her sweat and drink some water from a bottle.

“Weeeell, I was going to suggest we go into the town to check some shops, catch some dinner and maybe even a movie?” I suggested with a bit of jazz hands at the end.

“Sounds fun!” She said with a nod.

“Yay!” I squealed.

“But we have other plans.” She smirked, I blinked at her and furrowed my eyebrows as I went through my memory of anything stating we had plans and that I may have forgotten them but came up with nothing.

“We do?” I asked, giving up on trying to remember. Her smirk grew wider and I gulped a little because it meant she had a plan and the last time she had a plan I had somehow ended up in the guys locker room after soccer practice during a treasure hunt, needless to say they weren’t the kind of jewels I had ever wanted to look for.

“Yep, Bambam invited me and you along for some laser tag and bowling together with our and his friends.” She took my hand and walked over to Bambam, Jungkook, Minghao and the guy I had noticed earlier. I felt my heartbeat quicken up as the tall guy looked up from his phone and damn he has a mole under his eye which was a cute addition to his face. “Yugyeom, this is my bestie I told you about.” I looked to her with widened eyes, blushing slightly to know she had been talking about me to him and I had a growing suspicious just why she had. “Rosé, this is Yugyeom Kim that you most likely know as Brownie and Jinyoung’s consistent headache.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes but as soon as she said Brownie I knew exactly who he was. Bambam was always talking about his best friend and sometimes referred to him as Brownie, many of his stories had lead to many laughs and I’ve always been curious to meet him.

“You’re the one who made the New Year’s promise to be nicer to the hyungs?” I exclaimed in awe then put my hands to my mouth as embarrassment caught up to me. “Oh goddess, I’m sorry I just…”

“Yeah, it was me.” He grinned bashfully and rubbed his neck, more shy than I initially thought but then I remembered Bambam had said that Yugyeom was as shy as me when it came to new people. “You’re the locker-room-girl?” My hands crept up to cover my face as I nodded behind it and hating the fact that most people knew who I was based on that accident, damn you Lisa who had the school map out upside down when she made the map. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or anything.” I looked at him through my fingers dubiously. “If anything Lisa should be ashamed for not even noticing map was upside down.”

“Hey!” She complained but Yugyeom just looked at me, smiling warmly when I lowered my hands.

“Want to be on my team?” He asked and I found myself nodding with a shy smile.

“… Oh my god you two are the cutest things ever~” Blushing I turned to Lisa with a betrayed look and she ran away cackling with Yugyeom running after her.

 

That’s when I noticed Sehun and Jongin standing near the mirror wall. Jongin had a hand to Sehun’s chest and talked to him lowly but Sehun’s gaze was fixated on me. I blinked in surprise, it was probably the longest he had looked at me since the rejection and I couldn’t fathom why? Why now? _Or maybe he had decided it was time to start re-kindle our friendship?_ With that little hope burning in my chest I smiled at him and waved my hand a little, Jongin nodded back in greeting then gave Sehun a long look as the broodish wolf glared at me then stalked out of the room. _What in the world?_ I thought confused and sighed as I couldn’t muster up the strength to try and figure out what was going through his mind.

 

ಠ_ಠ

 

“Congratulations on the win!” I cheered and happily let Jungkook lift me up to spin me around as he screamed of pure joy. When he let me down I stumbled a little as my mind hadn’t stopped yet but an arm weaved its way around my waist and steadied me. When I looked to the owner I flushed as I looked up at Yugyeom’s beaming face.

“Hi!” He greeted making me smile back up at him. “I didn’t think you’d actually make it, being your birthday and all.” At that I gave him a panicked look but it was already done and I heard everything quiet down in the room. I looked over to the others, Jisoo patting Jongin’s back as realization came over him and I lifted up my hands in a don’t-panic gesture.

“I-It’s okay guys, I know this showcase was important for you and besides it’s just a birthday. I’ll have more birthdays we can celebrate.” I tried to convince them but Yugyeom’s arm disappeared as Bambam pulled me into a hug and apologized over and over again in Korean, English and Thai. Which was followed with the rest apologizing and I pouted over at Yugyeom who smiled innocently.

 

Over the week he and I had spent more time together during recesses, instead of Bambam coming alone to my, Lisa, Jungkook, Mingyu, Minghao’s table Yugyeom had started coming along as he had been too shy before but now that he knew everyone better he felt more at ease and seemed to enjoy teasing Mingyu nearly as much as Minghao did and helped me out a little when I wrote my song ideas for the Spring Festival. He was nice, funny yet he could be quiet and just chill while Bambam who was one of the most energetic one of us along with Lisa could play and joke for everyone. It was nice, getting a new friend and when I came to pick up Lisa from dance practice or her me from the music room it wasn’t just Mingyu, Minghao, Bambam and Jungkook coming up to me but also Yugyeom.

 

“Rosé.” Amidst the flurry of apologies and promises of making it up to me Yugyeom stepped up to me again but this time he was holding a present out for me. I stared at the rectangle shaped present in blue wrapper and white bow then back up at Yugyeom who was smiling carefully, watching my reaction nervously. “Happy birthday~” I accepted the gift and carefully touched the wrapper yet not opening it as I hadn’t really expected to be giving anything from any of them after the showcase.

“Open it!” Lisa hissed in excitement, clinging to my back as I did as she had commanded. When I had opened at it I stared at the brown book with a simple silver note on the front of it. “A book?” Lisa questioned as she looked over my shoulder then gasped in delight as I opened the book and found that the pages was made to write notes and lyrics in it. My fingers traced the pages, a stunned smile forming on my lips and I looked up to Yugyeom. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck and with his free hand gestured to the book as he talked again;

“I noticed that the one you use at the moment doesn’t have many pages left and looked a bit worn, I overheard Lisa talking about your birthday and even though we just started hanging out I wanted to give you a birthday present. It wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t. Do you…” He licked his lips. “Do you like it?” He was so nervous when he didn’t need to be as I hugged the book to me with one arm and with the other I gently pulled him in for a hug – giving him the chance to stop the hug if he didn’t want it but he embraced me back.

“Thank you so much Yugyeom, I love it!” I thanked warmly and squeezed him tightly before stepping back. Laughing as Bambam and Mingyu attacked him for “making them look bad” seeing as they hadn’t gotten me anything.

 

Everyone was busy making plans to not only celebrate their victory but also my birthday or chasing Yugyeom around for not reminding them or telling them to get me something which was a funny sight but I couldn’t stop looking at the book in my hands and hid my smile behind the book and felt so utterly happy. Not only had Sehun and the other’s won the showcase just like I had wished when I had eaten my birthday cake earlier today with my family but I had also gotten a gift I really needed and wanted. I was happy again, it had been some time since I felt this happy and as I looked up at my friends then looked a bit longer at Yugyeom over the rim of my book I knew they were to thank for helping mending my heart back together and therefore I pulled them in for a group hug and giggled as they decided to “squish the birthday child”.

 

If only I had spared a glance back at Sehun and Jongin, Sehun who had been glaring at Yugyeom the whole time and growled when I had hugged him. If only then I had known that the happiness I was feeling was temporary as Sehun were about to break my heart again.

 

(◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, I have bad feelings about Sehun - what about you guys? What do you think? Don't be afraid to let me know :D 
> 
> As always leaving a kudos or a comment is very much appreciated and makes me more motivated to update ^.^ 
> 
> And, HAVE AN AWESOME SUMMER YA'LL <3


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight on Sehun's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm sorry in advance for my poor grammar and typos ^^'

(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)

 

Sehun was set to be great the moment he was born as he carried the last Guardian tattoo on his chest, it would change by the time he turned twenty to the symbol of his power but for now it was the Tree Of Life, the mother of the Guardians. He was part of the twelve Chosen ones who would become the next Guardians after their parents. While it itself put burden and responsibilities on such a young child he just had to be one of the werewolves that were far more in tune with their wolf than others. It meant that they shared a deeper bond and instincts with its wolf even in human form, they had more bloodlust than their fellow pack members and during the full moon it was only their Mate that could subdue them.

 

For them when it came to shifting and controlling their wolf it had been harder but they all managed, they had to because a werewolf with no control over its other half was a danger to themselves and the people around them.

 

Sehun was naturally drawn to the other guardians and found companionship with them, he grew especially close to Jongin who despite his initially shy nature was a ball of energy and joy that was the opposite of the stoic and calm Sehun. Unlike his fellow pack members Sehun did not play in his wolf form, one being the very reason he could hurt the other’s if he lost a moment of concentration and the other being that he simply didn’t fancy playing in the mud or run away from girls who threatened to give them cooties. Instead he liked to go and nap in various hiding places, he would rather much climb trees as high up as he could or play soccer in human form which Minseok and Luhan loved to indulge him since the others found much more joy playing tag or wrestle in their wolf forms. The kids around his age found him weird for it, they bullied him for it as well as his lisp and ostriches him from them, Sehun was initially hurt by it on the inside but he got over it as he went deeper into his shell because as long as he had Jongin and the guardians he didn’t care about other people too much but what put the nail in the coffin of his selective loneliness was the nasty break up between Jennie’s parents.

 

Sehun was neighbors with Jennie, he had more often than not heard her parents fighting and screaming as her mother’s paranoia and insecurities resurfaced time and time again as Jennie’s father had not imprinted on her but claimed to love her. Sehun had usually sat down with Jennie who was usually seen crying during such fights, Sehun didn’t like when people cried mostly because he had no clue how to comfort them but Jennie had simply told him to take her away from there and he did so, taking her to his house and put on a CD player with loud volume until her parents voice was drowned out and the two children could pretend everything was fine as they drew pictures together. Sehun was happy that his parents were each other’s mates, he didn’t want them to fight like Jennie’s did but he learned that many dated other people before they met their mates which he felt a bit un-easy about and didn’t know what to think. Until the day came when he knew exactly what to think off of it.

 

Nine year old Sehun watched on with dread from the tree branch of the tree in his backyard when Jennie’s father came home and told her mother he had imprinted on someone that wasn’t her, all hell broke lose. He saw through the windows how the two adults had screamed at each other, how Jennie’s mom who usually looked so kind looked terrifying as she with a face set in rage threw plates and various object around in the house – most aimed at Jennie’s father. When Jennie’s father left the house crying and shifting into a wolf that ran into the forest Sehun half-a-mind to jump down the tree to get to Jennie as fast as he could but before he could the eerie silence that followed the man’s departure was broken as Jennie’s mother ran out crying with Jennie in her arms, blood dripping from Jennie’s feet and arms and the look Sehun saw in Jennie’s eyes would haunt him forever.

 

When the High Alpha and Maester a.k.a the head of the pack’s healers held an emergency gathering after the horrible incident to inform everyone that before one turned twenty and could imprint, even after the age of twenty were strongly advised and encouraged to not get into a romantic relationship with anyone as to avoid such a thing from happening again. Some didn’t take it to heart and others did, Sehun who could still see Jennie’s empty eyes staring into the woods where her father had left and all the times he had to get her away from her house was the nails that changed Sehun for indefinite. He only ever talked or played with the guardians and Jisoo, mostly Jongin and Jisoo and kept away and ignored everyone else. His parents worried for him, even more so after Jennie moved away from the pack with her mother and he was left less friend before.

 

His lack of interest in anyone and his cold and blunt attitude made it very clear to anyone he didn’t want any new friends and if they messed with him he would make them pay. Everyone stayed clear of him, everyone but Rosé. Sehun had noticed Rosé, everyone had as she had been born with naturally strawberry blonde hair like her mother but looked every bit as Korean as her father with only slightly bigger eyes than normal. Girls was jealous of her hair, boys teased her about her hair and called her carrot head and what not but only when they were sure Chanyeol wasn’t around or the other same aged guardians as Rosé was babied and protected by everyone. Chanyeol was the epitome of a protective big brother, making sure to be around when she played with some of the nice children as to ensure they didn’t bite her too harshly in their wolf forms or let her curl up to him in his wolf form with a coloring book.

 

Sehun never really hung out with her or took interest in her, she was just always around but after Jennie’s move she had surprised him one day when she had found him in the woods by an old tree. He hadn’t cried but he felt like it, as he had smelled Rosé before even seeing her he had time to mask his look of surprise by the time she stumbled upon him. Chanyeol that was pretty tall for his age still moved gracefully as any wolf but tiny Rosé seemed to have all the awkward control of her limbs as Chanyeol should’ve had. He tensed, ready to steady her or try to catch her if she did fall but she managed to get to him over the big roots and came to stand before him. She looked nervous but not afraid like the other kids was when they approached Sehun then she smiled and Sehun practically heard his wolf purr at the sight, for a nine year old it was a weird reaction from his wolf but deciphered it as his wolf liking the girl which was a first. With all the other kids his wolf had growled in his head, especially when they bullied him he had wanted to be let loose and attack them but with Jongin and the others his wolf had been indifferent but didn’t mind playing with them, so it was a surprise to find his wolf so positively reacting to the girl.

 

Then she had handed over one of Jennie’s bracelets, shyly saying that it had been originally given to her but she had seen that Sehun had been sad after Jennie’s departure and thought that if he had something of Jennie’s it might not be as sad anymore. Sehun knew he had been very careful about letting his feelings show regarding Jennie’s departure so for her to have seen right through him un-nerved him and made him put up defensive walls. He hadn’t said anything but still Rosé smiled and had laid down the bracelet before leaving with her un-coordinated limbs.

 

While wearing the bracelet he kept more of an eye on Rosé before, watching her from afar when she played with her brother or Jisoo and whenever she saw him she would wave a little before going back to what she was doing. Not asking him to play or begging, simply letting him do what he wanted and take the course of action. At first he didn’t do anything or even spoke an word to her but he let her join him in the woods when she asked if it was okay. She wouldn’t beg him to play or do something, she seemed to just simply want to be in his company as she would make flower crowns, play with her dolls or read some book. He watched her from a bit of distance, his walls getting lower the more they spent time together and crumbled completely one day when he by chance smelt distressed and the sweet vanilla taste that was Rosé and followed it.

 

She had been cornered into the wall of a cabin by a group of kids, Sehun clearly heard them from his hiding space just around the corner of the cabin and felt his claws grow as the kids pulled her by her hair while calling it ugly and complained about her accent that made it hard at times to hear what she was saying. Rosé just pleaded for them to stop and leave her alone but when one girl begun insulting her for hanging out with Sehun the little Korean-Australian girl had pushed the girl in an act of anger and told her to stop being mean to Sehun.

 

Sehun had stood with mouth agape at it then his eyes seeped into the rank less yellow color – that would change once he turned thirteen to either Alpha red, beta blue or Omega green – as one of the girls slapped Rosé across her face. Sehun had shifted then and rushed into the cluster, the other children had backed off immediately at the sight of the shifted wolf that bared his canines and growled loudly at them, snapping his jaws when he deemed they were too close and bit down on the girl’s shin who had slapped Rosé making her scream in pain. The kids had ran away then, Sehun chasing after them for a bit to make sure they were gone before he returned to Rosé who was sitting on the ground, cradling her sore cheek as she cried. Sehun approached the girl hesitantly as he wiped away the blood from his lips with his tongue but unlike the times with Jennie he trusted his wolf instincts and went behind her, curling around her body with a soft whine and let out a breath of relief as the girl turned around to bury her tiny form into his grey fur. He had put his head on her back, cradling her into her and made noises in the back of his throat to soothe her and decided then to let yet another person into his life.

 

From then on you couldn’t see Sehun without Rosé or vice versa, Sehun sought her out and either joined in whatever she was doing or dragged her with them to the woods. Sehun had always had a fascination with being high up in the air, he felt the most comfortable like that and loved to climb trees because of it. Jongin had found it fun but Sehun had taken it further than just being two meters above ground and Jongin had stopped climbing trees with his best friend. Rosé found great joy in climbing higher and higher just like Sehun, she was a bit frightened at first but Sehun held her hand and helped her until she was so high up that she could see the tops of the trees. Sehun usually sat in another branch beside her or under her so that if something happened he could catch her.

 

While Sehun had always been someone who was of few words Rosé could talk very excitedly about nearly everything she found interest in but unlike the others who would get annoying when they were like that Sehun liked to hear it, sometimes he even put his head in her lap whenever she rambled on about something or read a fairy tale out loud for her. As they grew up the habit never died, eventually she changed reading a book out loud for singing songs she had learned or playing her guitar. He offered her critique, praise and when she smiled Sehun felt his own lips twitch into one and he loved to poke her cheek whenever she smiled as they grew a bit puffy which made her resemble a chipmunk. Sehun found it cute and whenever he poked her cheek her cheeks would flush pink, Sehun was addicted to it and the habit was settled. His wolf who was always one who was hard to control was even worse when around Rosé, Sehun found it annoying that at times he involuntarily shifted just so his wolf could let himself be petted or when he saw that she grew tired of walking he had shifted just so he could offer her to ride on him and he felt so proud, sated whenever she accepted it and hugged him.

 

When Rosé wasn’t around the guys – Baekhyun and Tao specifically – would tease him saying that he was acting like a love struck puppy whenever he was with Rosé. He had always denied it, what he felt for her was simply what he felt for Jongin but more protective and nurturing which he blamed his enhanced wolf instincts for as he just assumed his wolf had taken on Rosé like the runt of the litter of their group that needed to be protected more. When they didn’t believe him he stated with a tone of finality that Rosé was his best friend and more of a little sister than any sort of crush or lover. They had dropped the subject as they talked about Jennie instead who had returned to the pack to live with her father which Sehun was glad for as he was sick and tried of having to repeat it to his friends thick skulls that he didn’t want or had any interest in Rosé that way or any other female or male for that matter.

 

As the teenage years flew by he rejected more people than he could count on his fingers and toes combined. He didn’t really blame the normal humans from the school for it as they didn’t know what kind of trouble it could bring but he got silently furious whenever a pack member would confess to him or ask him to be heat or rut mate whenever it came to them. Any werewolves went through a slight change as their bodies changed to accommodate their born rank when they turned thirteen and one could only imprint after one turned 20 but if one’s wolf presence and soul was strong enough it could find their imprint before then. But unlike the guardians who only got their first rut or heat when they turned 20 the normal werewolves begun experiencing heats and ruts when they turned sixteen, reason for that being that the guardian wolves bodies were beginning to accommodating to handle their future powers which pushed the heats and ruts back until they turned twenty which is when they not only can imprint but also the time their powers awaken.

 

Sehun had presented himself as an Alpha at the age of thirteen, much to the surprise of most pack members as they all had thought he was going to present as a beta because of his great control, intelligence but Rosé had just blinked and told Sehun she knew it already even before his birthday. When he asked why she had simply said he was like her brother who was more laidback with his dominance unless a reason to show it came and had noticed that despite having a rather slim frame Yehet – as she had named his Wolf, it had been a masculine blow to both the souls but with one smile from her they decided they didn’t mind it as long as she was the only one to say it – he was big as in tall just like Minseok and Chanyeol to name a few. He didn’t mind being presented as an Alpha nor would he have cared if he presented as an Omega or Beta until after he turned fifteen begun to be asked to be someone’s heat or rut mate or even asked to be their boyfriend.

 

Sehun flat out rejected every single one of them, outright calling them idiotic as he reminded them of Jennie and sneered when they dared to laugh at Jennie’s situation or insult her parents. But while he rejected the offers of love he was still a teen with hormones and sexual urges, but to avoid giving any of his pack members any ideas he had one night stands with humans from the city and even some from school. The ordinary humans stopped confessing to him as the rumor got around that Oh Sehun was just a fuck buddy and a one night stand kind of man, those who could handle it approached him for sexual relief and who was he to deny it?

 

He was never one to kiss and tell, even more so when the strawberry blonde girl would innocently inquire him about his weekend activities but told Rosé all the same so he didn’t hurt her by just brushing the question off when asked what he had done in the weekend and he simply responded he had fucked someone but once he noticed how uncomfortable she got he just started telling her he had been busy with the dance club, he didn’t like lying to her but he felt even worse to make her feel uncomfortable in his presence. It also came with questions of his own, such as if she was interested or seeing someone and it was always with a bit of something uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach that he asked until it went away as she responded she was single but didn’t want to mingle.

 

It made him feel relieved, just picturing her with a guy – whether it was a pack member or an ordinary human boy – was just wrong and made him feel uncomfortable. He had Chanyeol express the same kind of thoughts when ordinary humans from their school had confessed to Rosé only to be gently rejected and he felt re-assured that his feelings of discomfort when concerning Rose’s love life was that of an older brother figure still.

 

But that brother-sister like relationship he thought they had shattered one night in January as Rosé confessed to him about her love for him and in many ways he felt betrayed. Not only was she supposed to be her best friend but also one of the persons who truly understood just how bad it had been for Jennie and his feelings regarding the whole matter. He thought she also had pictured him as an older brother figure that she had explained she felt with Jongdae and Minseok but clearly he was wrong. He barely heard the rest of her confession as he re-thought every action or thing he had ever done to her as he tried to find if he had somehow encouraged her feelings without knowing and the teasing from Baekhyun re-played in his head from so many years ago and he felt stupid. For the first time truly he felt so stupid and he grew angry as his wolf for once tried to calm him instead of the other way around without succeeding.

 

He lashed out on her then left her, his resolve of leaving crumbling as he heard the heart wrecking sobs coming from the one person he had never wanted to hurt or cry because of him but as he heard Lisa getting to her he started running. He ran down the streets in nearly in-human speed, he ran for the woods where he only managed to get a few meters in before he shifted into his wolf form. As a wolf he kept growling, his anger, betrayal and so much confusing emotions from both the entities in that body fighting one another which lead to an increase of bloodlust and Sehun spent the rest of the night hunting for anything he came over. Not eating it, simply chasing the prey and killing it. Leaving it for any who wished to eat to eat it.

 

Even after a weekend spent in the woods he still felt on edge, feeling like he could snap any moment but he had duties to perform within the pack, especially since it was only months before he would officially claim his seat from his father once he became of age and got his powers. As he walked towards the village of their pack he was scared, of himself and for the pack as he walked on a fine line of control that could snap from under him at the mere thought of Rosé. He hadn’t cleared out his own feelings about it all just yet but he realized just how horrible it must’ve been for her to fall in love with him knowing he could never return the feelings unless he imprinted on her.

 

Which spiraled new feelings into him as he got the forbidden thought of how it could be to be imprinted to Rosé, thoughts he never thought would be about his the strawberry blonde girl but there they were at the front of his mind ever since her confession and he hated it all. He didn’t hate her but the situation they were in, for the first time he truly cursed the fact that werewolves didn’t imprint much earlier like elves could with their soul mate since it would’ve eliminated this problem a long time ago.

 

He felt an headache coming along once he reached the pack and shifted into human just at the edge of the village, he opened one of the trees where they had a emergency stash of clothes which he put on and got into the village. As soon as he came inside there were rumors and whispers flying around, Chanyeol approached him first but with one chilly glare the big eared giant backed off with a look of guilt seeing as he had been the one to take Sehun to Rosé that night. He apologized to their High Alpha for his un-announced absence once he reached his cabin and was allowed entry to his den, he had missed patrolling duties but the High Alpha already knew the reason his absence – Sehun suspected it had with a certain fire wielding wolf – and re-assured Sehun it was okay but Sehun demanded to take over or to be added into most of the patrols of that week. The High Alpha reluctantly agreed and Sehun left the office with a heart a bit more at ease seeing as if he took on extra shifts of patrol he would spend less time within the pack and the possibility of running into Rosé was lowered.

 

He over worked himself into a frenzy, drowning himself in works since it was easier than sorting out all the emotions he had and he still didn’t feel as if he had regained control of his wolf yet, he didn’t know what could happen if he met Rosé in that state and the last thing he wanted to was putting her in danger. Whenever they were in the same room he had to turn his hands into hard clenched fits with his claws digging into the flesh, the pain helping him keep control of his wolf that kept yelling at him to shift so that he could meet Rosé for some reason his wolf didn’t want to tell him or maybe Yehet himself didn’t know why he had such a strong urge to meet Rosé. He ignored Rosé, didn’t as much as look at her but he could smell the lingering sadness that smelled like rain and ice mixed with very faint vanilla in comparison her normally warm, content and strong scent of vanilla.

 

During one of the sparring session with Yixing and Kyungsoo there was a roar of rage before Sehun found himself tackled to the floor by the maroon wolf who spit fire, literally as he yelled at Sehun through their mind link what an ass he was over how he was treating Rosé over the past weeks that had went by and Sehun let him. He knew it wasn’t right to Rosé but he didn’t trust his wolf just yet and if he didn’t trust his wolf there was no way in hell he would voluntarily be near Rosé. Jongin had also been frustrated with him so after Chanyeol had gotten his say the onyx black wolf had approached him, demanding answers and nearly crumpling as Sehun let Jongin take part of his mind fully before closing the link. The silence dragged on before he had felt Jongin lick at his wounds, helping them heal much faster as all werewolves spit was known to accelerate healing of open flesh wounds. Sehun were glad that he at least had Jongin now that could help him with everything and be with him when he had made the decision to talk to Rosé and start over with their friendship.

 

The day came sooner than he had expected.

 

Then that damn afternoon came and in the practice room a new scent joined that smelled like fresh pine and tulips along with a very familiar vanilla scent with a hint of blueberries entered their room. It was with dread Sehun flicked his eyes over to her briefly before emerging himself in the dance and afterwards went to stand in the other side of the room, as far as possible from her as he breathed in and out of his mouth while Jongin helped calming him, keeping a hand to his chest and speaking in hushed tones. He stared – more like glowered – at their tallest dance club member who was speaking with Rosé, his heart tightened in a way that didn’t quite hurt and made him feel slightly nauseous as he saw her smile with a flush to her cheeks while his wolf growled at Yugyeom with pure rage in his head then her eyes met his.

 

When she waved with a nervous smile his wolf yipped happily in his mind and tried to break loose and so Sehun left the room as quickly as he could with silent apology leaving his lips for Rosé. He went straight for the locked room, divesting himself of his clothes once inside and on his way to the showers where he put it on the lowest setting and sat on the floor. He slammed his fists to the ground, his claws out and piercing his palms as he pounded the floor hard enough for the floor to crack under the force and if not for Jongin taking hold of his wrists and making him focus on his voice Sehun would’ve destroyed the floor. By the time the rest of the dance club was in the showers as well Sehun was calm and actually showering with Jongin looking at him from the corner of his eyes to make sure Sehun wouldn’t flip.

 

As he got dressed his eyes snapped to Yugyeom, the young guy joking with Jungkook and he felt himself growl under his breath as he heard Jungkook teasing the redhead for thinking that Rosé was cute. He stopped listening into them when Jongin interfered in his vision with a questioning look that Sehun simply answered; “It’s nothing”.

 

But as he watched Rosé hug Yugyeom a week after the two’s first meeting Sehun was almost stunned with how much his wolf wanted to tear Yugyeom apart, limb from limb and he couldn’t stop the growling so Jongin was forced to take him outside of the room while everyone was distracted by Rosé’s admission of her birthday. Sehun knew it had been her birthday, he had bought her present back in January and it was currently hidden in a very safe place, he had thought to give it to her when he felt like he could be in her presence without risking “wolfing” out as she had called it much to Kyungsoo’s ever growing irritation. He felt angry that Yugyeom had given her a present a before him, it left a foul taste in his mouth but he could only blame himself really for not making up with her sooner.

 

“Okay dude, what’s up with you?” Jongin asked once they were down the hallway and away from people.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sehun grit out, making a move to walk back but Jongin put a hand to the wall to stop him.

“Bullshit.” Jongin deadpanned as he met Sehun’s glare head on. “Spit it out.”

“… I’m mad.” Sehun admitted after a long silence. Jongin took away his hand to cross his arms as he listened to the tall werewolf.

“At what or who?” Jongin simply asked as Sehun clenched his jaw.

“Myself over the whole Rosé situation.” Sehun answered, it was not the entire truth but it was the only thing he would admit for the time being. “My wolf… It’s put on leash again so I can talk to Rosé again without possibly endangering her it’s just… I don’t know what to say to her.”

“Start off by saying you’re sorry for being such a jackass and explain why you’ve been ignoring her.” The slightly younger male gave a tense nod in confirmation. Sehun thinking this was it began to walk back to the dressing room with Jongin falling into step beside him. “There’s nothing else?” Jongin asked in a knowing tone, chuckling at the cold glare Sehun gave him and he raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, I guess it’s enough you got it through your thick skull it’s time to make peace with Rosé at the least.”

“Why am I even friends with the likes of you?” Sehun growled and grimaced as Jongin put an arm around his shoulders to pull him in for a side hug.

“Because no one else can put up with your grumpy ass!” Jongin explained cheerfully, laughing when as Sehun elbowed his stomach but there was a brief twitch of a smile.

 

For the reminder of the evening Sehun kept stealing glances of Rosé but instead of acting indifferent or pretending he hadn’t looked at her whenever Rosé caught him in the act he gave a careful smile and felt hopeful that she would forgive him when her eyes seemed to shine happily. But his smile wore off whenever Yugyeom put his arm around or ruffled Rosé’s hair teasingly and he felt that weird tightening in his chest again as Rosé flushed with delight from the teasing.

 

_Just what were this strange feeling?_

 

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞  (◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's your thoughts about Sehun now? :D
> 
> Originally there was supposed to be much more but I really wanted to update it asap so I divided it instead ^.^ 
> 
> Next chapter will be up by friday if not sooner :D
> 
> And thank you guys for the lovely comments and all the kudos QAQ They really warm my heart and makes it so much more fun writing :')


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun played with fire and got burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :D
> 
> Santa came a bit early this year =w= xD Joke aside here's the update that was supposed to be up on friday but you guys commenting inspired me and I have spent two days writing just to get it finished a bit early as a treat XD <3 
> 
> I have some news at the end notes so make sure to read them :D
> 
> Without further ado, I'm sorry for any grammar and typos and please do enjoy the chappie :D

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞  (◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

(This chapter is also Sehun's POV)

 

“S-S-Sehun!?” I couldn’t help the twitch of my lips of amusement, I always thought Rosé had very big eyes, like a doll’s and I think it came from her Australian heritage. It didn’t look bad or anything but when she was shocked or surprised her eyes became even larger and I usually teased her about how one day they would fall out to which she just grumbled and saying something about how she was NOT  a powerpuff girl, I still didn’t get the reference even to this day. “What are you doing here?” My thoughts left memory lane as I heard her question, her scent mixed with confusion and sadness which made me thin out my lips as I was the cause of the sadness but I’d bring it to a stop today.

“To talk.” I answered simply, Rosé got silent and bit her lower lip in thought before she went inside and closed the door.

 

I closed my eyes, my wolf snarling at me in my head for not going about this better but just as I was about to knock on the door it was opened revealing Rosé wearing a pink knitted beanie, a white winter jacket and wearing a pair of hiking boots for winter climates. She was pulling on a pair of pink gloves as she closed the door behind her before looking up at me expectantly, nervously playing with her fingers and silently did as she wished and lead the way through the pack. There weren’t many people out but those who were looked at his in un-concealed curiosity as it was no secret me and Rosé had stayed clear off each other for weeks now, something I bitterly regretted.

 

We said nothing during the walk, I didn’t want to talk to her with the chance of people putting their nose in our business and kept on the silence as we walked down a familiar path of the woods before we stood before the old, giant tree where she had given me Jennie’s bracelet and thus started our friendship. I looked at the bottom of the trunk, my mind playing me a trick as I could see a nine year old me looking wearily at a nervous Rosé as it transitioned into me lying with my head on her lap as she read me a fairy tale – things were easier back then, before we became teenagers and painfully aware that we were growing up and rejecting offer after offer of love.

 

Before Rosé confessed to me.

 

I closed my eyes for a moment, willing away the remnants of bitter feelings as I had decided it was time to stop “moping” as Jongin put it and “man up”. My eyes only opened when I heard the crunch of the snow from Rosé’s feet, watching as she walked up to our tree and crouched down. _What’s she doing?_

“T-thank you for the present.” I flinched, not expecting it and she must’ve seen it on my face when she turned her head to look at me over her shoulder. After the night of celebration I had given my present for her to Chanyeol to hand it over to her, he had given me a glare saying it would be better if I handed it over but I told him this would show her I had let go of my anger and were ready to begin anew soon. It had taken a week but I was almost ashamed to admit I had been scared of talking to her, not knowing if she wanted to talk with me at all after how I’ve been acting. But here she was, with me and broke the ice so we could talk. “H-h-how did you know?”

“If I didn’t know you better I would’ve thought you’d have Tao’s powers to stop the time, steal it then start it again once you were out of sight.” I snorted, barely withholding a smirk as she gasped, got up and wagged a finger at me as she scolded me;

“Oh Sehun, I would never ever steal and you know it! To even suggest it as a joke, you’re unbelievable!” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“So… You liked it?” I asked, licking my dry lips as I tried to play it off nonchantly but were hanging on to every word of hers.

“I… I loved it, thank you so much. It’s the best present I received… But don’t tell anyone I said that, I don’t want to hurt their feelings!” My wolf rumbled with pride of having chosen the gift well for her.

 

She had been staring longingly at the guitar in the music store on the way to our favorite café for months and with the money I earned from patrolling and my share of the prize money from various dance competitions I had made enough to buy it for her and kept it in a neatly wrapped case under my bed until her birthday. It was a risky move, she could’ve been looking at the sound system or the microphone stand on either side of it as well and whenever I asked what it was she liked she had just answered nothing even if it was obvious that something had caught her interest. I was relieved that the gift was what she had wanted, I still think she would’ve talked to me if I had come to her before giving her the gift or if the gift was not what she had wanted but seeing as it was the correct one she must’ve been more inclined to talk. Talk. Why aren’t I talking yet?

 

“Rosé.” She looked up with me with frightened eyes as I stopped her mid-rambling about her gifts and not to tell Chanyeol as he would be the saddest to know his gift was only third best. I hated that I had been the one to make her so frightened off me and I hoped that the fear would give away with time. “I’m sorry.”

“Eh? Y-y-you’re sorry?” She breathed out in surprise, clearly not expecting it and it stung to think that she had either thought that my actions had been justified or that I was enough of a jerk to not apologize even when I had been in the wrong but I swallowed my pride and continued.

“For ignoring you.” I clarified, watching as she hugged herself and looked down to the ground as emotions swirled around in her eyes as fast as her scent so I couldn’t make out what she was truly feeling at the moment. It made me feel blind but I continued. “It… Your confession, I hadn’t expected it since I thought we were only friends and you knew I saw you as a little sister.” My chest contracted as I saw her wince at the little sister part. “I was mad, I felt betrayed that you had done something as foolish as falling for me when you knew just why I didn’t want to have any sort of romantic relationship before my imprint but… I was an asshole for ignoring you that long and with how I treated you, it went on too long but my pride wouldn’t let me talk to you and… My wolf…”

“Yehet? What about Yehet?” Rosé asked, clearly confused and I looked to the side in shame, jaw clenched tightly.

“Every time we saw you he tried his hardest to break through my control and shift, he had such strong feelings and I didn’t trust him to not hurt you which is also why I kept my distance for you, I wanted to wait until I knew for sure my leash on him was properly on and I wouldn’t risk your safety.”

 

It got quiet, I couldn’t bear to look at her now that everything was out in the open. Silence made my skin prickle in nerves, I didn’t feel cold seeing as my body temperature run way higher than a humans but I almost wanted to cross my arms for warmth since I just wore a flannel shirt over a tank.

 

“I thought you had begun to hate me, that… That my confession ended it all, I’m glad that’s not the case… I-It isn’t right? I-I mean, you sent me that gift and now you even apologized and you never apologize so… So you still want to be friends right? I haven’t lost you for definite right?” I slowly looked over at her, assessing her body language and what she had just said – thinking carefully before answering, not wanting to mess it up.

“We never stopped being friends, I’m never going to let you go after just a slip up.” She smiled softly, letting out a sigh of relief and her hands laid upon her heart and my wolf relaxed and let me be completely in control as the scent of fear and sadness left. Making her smell strongly of vanilla and blueberries, meaning she was content and happy once more. “I could never hate you.” I said after a long silence, letting a half smile grace my face as I joked; “Even if you were dumb enough to fall for a jerk like me, you could do better.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s true.” She joked back, giggling softly as I walked up to pinch her cheek softly before simply poking it.

“Brat.” I felt my broad should lower themselves with relief as she flashed me a big smile, one reserved for me, her brother and family and the warm feeling in my chest had me gently pinching both her cheeks turning her mouth into a fish mouth.

 

She tried talking but ended up laughing as she tried to get rid of my grip and I laughed with her, it had been a long while since I last laughed but Rosé could always bring out a laugh in me whether she tried to or not by simply being her. Normally I was more wolf than human but being with Rosé made me more human than wolf. Only when I was with her and she felt content did Yehet relax and take a backseat, while I had a leash on Yehet she kept us chained to her and we gave her the control to command us as she wished. Not for the first time there was this weird pull I felt in my chest towards her ever since her confession and while I didn’t understand what it meant I didn’t want it to go away the same.

 

Never again.

 

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞  (◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

 

A month had gone by since me and Rosé made up and went back to being friends. It had been slightly weird at first, at first I did my hardest not to give her false hope or any inclination I wanted more than friendship for her but it just made the atmosphere tense and her uncomfortable so I stopped and went back to acting like I always had which eased her as well. We never talked about the confession, I didn’t see the point of bringing it up since we both knew where we stood on the matter and I just assumed she’d get over her romantically infatuation for me.

 

That is, without another guy sniffing around her.

 

Over the month I had grown to loathe Yugyeom Kim. He was an excellent dancer, one I could see become the next co-captain along with Minghao after me and Jongin because of his talent for making someone sharpen their skills and he could up with good choreographies while they’d need Minghao’s leader ship skills and capabilities of negotiation with the School Board about matters concerning the club such as funding for example. He was a cool enough guy, nice and didn’t usually get loud unless Bambam and Jungkook were around to bring him out of his soft spoken shell. So why did I loathe him?

 

Simple, he hung around Rosé and whenever she and I would hang out her phone would pling with texts from the one and only Brownie Brat as I had started to call him in my mind. I watched from the sidelines when Rosé would come to pick either me and Jongin or Lisa up after dance practice and Yugyeom would immediately go up to her for a hug and small talk. That sinking, painful feeling in my stomach grew whenever I saw her smile warmly at whatever he had sent on her phone or laughing when Yugyeom joked or when she would hug him or let herself be tugged into a hug.

 

During lunches she didn’t sit as much with the pack anymore, rather going with Lisa to sit with Yugyeom and their other friends table. My jaw was aching with how much I clenched it over the course of the month, my wolf snarling in my mind whenever we as much saw a glimpse of Yugyeom’s name and whenever Rosé left the village to hang out in the city with Lisa and the others – Brownie Brat – I had to stop Yehet from making me ask if I could come along or better yet track Brownie Brat and eat him. For once I welcomed Yehet’s thirst for blood, even if that thought alone scared me enough to keep my distance from Yugyeom as to not attack the kid.

 

One day in the showers I heard something I wished I had never heard as it only took my great resolve to not shift right there and then and attack with the intent of tearing into the Brownie Brat’s jugular. He, Minghao and Bambam had been talking about dating when Bambam had started to tease Yugyeom about his crush on Rosé, to make matters worse he admitted he indeed had a crush on the strawberry blonde girl and was planning to ask her out as soon as he grew the courage to do so. The revelation kept me on edge whenever Rosé received a text or spoke with the guy, that chilling and nauseating feeling in my abdomen permanent until I noticed how her scent didn’t change and I didn’t hear her accept to date him.

 

But just knowing he could got me into action, I started taking her out more to the woods for simple walks and helped her out with making her song, that’s when I got the idea of her creating a song for us as well seeing as we would also perform at the Spring showcase. Just like I hoped the two project ate up her time, she didn’t hang out with Yugyeom as much anymore nor text as much as she worked hard on not only writing the lyrics but also coming up with compositions and what instruments to use. She spent a lot of time within the pack working on them seeing as we had Chen, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing and Chanyeol who were musically gifted and helped her out a lot such as singing the songs, composing and writing the lyrics.

 

I spent time with her a lot too, checking if the draft sounded right and begun to come up with an choreography. The experience made us grow even closer, it was no surprise if I woke up with her snuggled into my chest in her room after a late night of composing or found her in the music room at school snoring away softly curled in the window seat clutching to the guitar I had gifted her. I in-voluntarily started to notice just how grown up she had gotten, that she in fact was growing into a young woman and there was no wonder why those foolish boys had asked her out. But I had never cared for the other boys as they didn’t stand a chance, I knew beforehand she’d gently put them down because if she liked any of them she would’ve told me. With Yugyeom I didn’t know how she felt about him, she didn’t really talk to me about him more than if they had done something with the others or he had said something funny or really thoughtful that she thought to share with me if she thought I’d find enjoyment in them. She never turned away from hugging him and let him initiate skinship with her which she only truly did if she trusted and felt safe with someone. The warning signals resounded in my head as I realized I could very well hear about her becoming his girlfriend and it left a foul taste in my mouth. _Ugh, what was wrong with me? Shouldn’t I be happy she had found a decent guy?_

 

The answer was; I should’ve because all I ever did was hurt her.

 

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞  (◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

 

“So how’s it working out? Keeping Rosé from Yugyeom so he can’t ask her out.” I growled at Jongin in warning but he paid no mind to it, it were only him and me as we were on our way back from patrolling. Jongin had more often than not expressed his great distaste for what I was doing, getting in-between Rosé and Yugyeom without any real reason behind it. “Or maybe, she wants to ask him out? Don’t blame her, if I didn’t have Jisoo and swung that way I would’ve gladly tapped that ass. Also, he’s not a manipulative bastard unlike someone I know which is a plus.”

“Leave it.” I ground out and snarled when he threw out an arm to stop me.

“Like hell I will!” He got in front of me, putting his face near mine as his eyes flashed Alpha yellow. “Sehun, I’ve been keeping my mouth shut enough only because Jisoo insisted it would be better if we let you realize what the hell you were doing but I can’t anymore. Tell me, why are you keeping them from each other? Yugyeom is a nice guy, Jungkook can vouch that he had always treated his girlfriends right so why do you have such problems with him? What’s so wrong with him?”

“Nothing!” I yelled, growling right in his face and glared as he snarled right back in warning.

“Then what the hell is your goddamn problem!?” He asked, pushing me back as I shook my head and refused to answer. Not even knowing what the damn answer was, I had gotten such a tunnel vision on keeping Yugyeom from her that I had barely taken time thinking just why I did it. “Answer me, Oh Sehun!”

“I don’t want anyone putting their fucking hands on her okay! I don’t want anyone asking her out!” I exploded and my chest rumbled with anger as Jongin grabbed me by my shoulders to keep me from walking away.

“Why!?” He asked, desperate and outraged but it was the softer voice that I heard at the moment that made me go completely still.

“Yeah, why Sehun oppa?” Jongin’s eyes widened before he released my shoulders to turn around in shock of seeing Rosé standing there holding two bathrobes.

“R-Rosé….” Jongin stuttered as I had lost my voice, I couldn’t do anything but stare as her eyes grew shielded and cold. Her fingers gripping tightly of the bathrobes, her tiny frame trembling but I suspected it was not from the cold. “How much did you hear?”

“From the part where Jungkook could vouch Yugyeomie is a good guy.” She replied, tone empty and calm but her scent was a dizzying mix of sadness, anger and so many other’s that I couldn’t begin to decipher. “Jongin oppa, please leave so I can talk to Sehun oppa alone.” Jongin looked between the two of us, unsure on what to do but in the end moved to walk past her but stopped when she held out a bathrobe for him.

 

Despite the situation Jongin smiled at her thoughtful gesture, giving her a brotherly kiss to the forehead and whispered something that I couldn’t hear as I felt the guilt creeping into my very bones. I didn’t even see Jongin putting on the bathrobe as he continue on his way to the village as Rosé looked down at the bathrobe in her hands. The action making her strawberry blonde her shield her face from me, I reached out for her but she took a step back making my hand fall down.

 

“So… I can’t date anyone but you can sleep around with someone new every weekend?” I winced but there was no denying the truth in her sharp words. “What is that even…” She laughed but it wasn’t a happy laugh, not the kind of laugh that pulled me into laughing with her. It was a laugh of sorrow, empty and void enough to cause goose bumps. “Are you kidding me?” My heart constricted, my wolf whining at the hostility in her tone and I tried talking, trying to salvage this but I knew I had fucked this up right from the start and now I was faced with the aftermath.

“Rosé… I… List-” I tried the right words but nothing felt right.

“No! I won’t listen to you any longer!” She screamed, lifting her head up so fast that her hair flew around her face then she threw the bathrobe at me. “I can’t believe you! You reject me because you don’t feel the same and want to wait for your imprint, fine I can accept that and I knew it was my own damn fault for falling for you despite knowing that but I will not tolerate you treating me like this!” She stomped up to me, her tiny fists hitting my chest as she kept talking, screaming and I stood frozen as I saw the tears running down her cheeks in an endless downpour. “This past month I thought we were back to being friends again but you kept confusing me, putting your arm around my shoulders to pull me in close whenever Yugyeom was nearby and began walking me to and from class. At first I thought it was just you making up for lost time but then Lisa said she thought you were jealous of Yugyeom, I didn’t really believe it but then you asked me to write you a song and spent even more time with me and you know what? I was stupid enough to think that maybe, just maybe you realized you felt the same way I did and wanted to try it like Chanyeol and Jennie did.” She laughed then, her forearms on my chest as she leaned in close to rest her head against my chest and wetting it with her tears and snot. Her voice was clogged up with tears but she kept talking and I felt my knees grow weak at the pain in her voice. “I was so, so stupid… And you just… Why? Why do you care if Yugyeom asks me to date him? Why does it matter? Just answer me that please… Please be truthful this one time or I…” She left it hanging, taking a shuddering breath and I gaped, not knowing the answer myself.

“I… I don’t know just… I don’t want anyone to have you, my wolf just grows mad with the thought…” I tried to explain but it sounded pathetic even in my own ears.

“And you? The human Sehun? Don’t want me right? You rejected me, even when you apologized you made it clear I was nothing but like a sister to you so why did the human part of you do this?” I said nothing. She hit my chest again before raising her head and her hazel eyes looked so empty, void of warmth as her face twisted into a painful grimace. “I’m done.”

“N-No Rosé wai-” I looked to the trees with the force of her slap, my mind reeling with everything and nothing as I slowly turned my head back to her. She was cradling her hand, the force she had put into the slap and the impact of my strong bones must’ve at least sprained her hand if not broken it. But still she said nothing about the pain as she opened her bitten lips from when she had tried to contain her sobs throughout her explosion earlier.

“You don’t get to tell me no or decide any of this any longer. I am done with you, I told you when I confessed I was tired of getting, of being hurt and yet when I try to move on you keep pulling me back just to hurt me again and I can’t take it anymore.” A tear ran down her flushed cheek, drawn blood with it as it traveled over her lip to her chin. “I don’t want to be friends with you anymore, I don’t want to talk to you or even see you. We’re through, so from now on stay the hell away from me.” Even if the words were harsh her voice was so desperate, so full of pleading.

 

Her trembling lips and new downpour of tears had me down on my knees even as a hand reached out for her but she just backed away shaking her head. Begging, she was begging, for me to stop hurting her and to leave her alone and as I watched her run away from me I felt my heart go with her. As I watched her retreating back I knew perfectly fine why I had done what I did but it was too late, I had fucked everything up. I stared aimlessly at the bathrobe before me, feeling unworthy of the kindness and warmth behind the thought off of it and the scent of her tears was strong as they had dripped down unto the cloth. I took hold of it, my hands trembling and I realized with a start that something was dripping down at it only to belatedly realize it were my own tears. Yehet clawed to the surface and I let him, my fangs elongating and my ears transforming slightly as fur grew on my face and I howled as I turned into a wolf. Howling for Jongin, for anyone that heard the one and only truth;

 

I had lost her and it was all my fault.

 

**(;´** **༎** **ຶ** **Д** **༎** **ຶ** **`)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, when Rosé broke down and started hitting Sehun I shed a tear. Sorry Rosé TT^TT
> 
> What are your guys thoughts? Please comment down below and share them, I have hugs ready for y'all <3 
> 
> And if you haven't left a kudos but feel that I earned it please press the little button ;3
> 
>  
> 
> AND now for the important news! 
> 
> We're having guests these weekend so I won't be uploading Playing with fire, Monster until next week and I'm hoping to update the last chapters next week before saturday since from Saturday onward for a week I'll be gone for vacation. So fingers crossed my muse won't work against me and you'll have the last chappies next week :D
> 
> Then after this story we only have Jennie's left ^.^ Anyone looking forward to it? No? *cries* 
> 
> Thank you everyone for commenting and leaving kudos, it means a lot and keeps me feeling more inspired to write :D <3 Thank you everyone, you mean a lot to me :')


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé does the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! :D
> 
> Here's the next chappy and now it's just the final chapter left ^.^
> 
> As always I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos ^^'

◉_◉

 

”So we’re the sixth performance, we need to be there at three in order to have one rehearsal to make sure everything works and that we exit to the right side of the stage. So after we’re done here it’s time to go shopping, so what color should we go for? I kind of wanted peach but it might be too romantic seeing as it’s a sad song.” I explained as I handed out the song for each of them, smiling nervously doing so. I had handed it into the Spring Festival committee, it was approved and after asking if it was alright if my solo had turned into a quartet performance instead, which it was, I asked the others if they wanted to perform with me. 

“If you want to be Peach where’s Mario then?” Lisa asked, laughing when I rolled my eyes at her little joke then shifted my attention to my phone that dinged with the announcement of a new message. I smiled softly at the message, typing out a reply after a moment of thought and when I looked back up three pair of eyes were on me with wolfish grins and never had I related to how sheep must feel when faced with predators. “I guess that was ‘Mario’, huh?”

“N-n-no it wasn’t!” I protested meekly before sighing as Jennie raised knowing eyebrows. “Okay, it was Yugyeom.”

“I knew it!” Lisa exclaimed happily, brushing her nose in a smug move.

“You don’t seem too happy that it was Yugyeom.” Jisoo observed coolly, stirring a tea spoon in her cup of tea and I froze momentarily before laughing and slapping her arm gently.

“O-of course I’m happy, unnie!” Ignoring the annoying twinge in my heart as I continued with a smile. “Actually, he asked if I was free tonight so that we could go and watch a movie, speaking of which.” I turned my eyes to Jisoo, making them bigger on purpose and smiled sweetly. “Jisoo unnie, could you give me a ride into town?” Her eyes flickered over to me, pursing her lips in thought.

“Ask Yugyeom if he would be okay with a double date instead and I’ll agree.” She offered and I was quick to type the question to Yugyeom.

“So, things are going well with him?” Jennie asked curiously.

“Yeah, he’s really nice and I have lots of fun with him.” I replied earnestly, showing Jisoo the reply text from Yugyeom.

“I’m glad you followed my advice when Yugyeom asked you out after your fight with Sehun, in order to get over someone you need to get under someone new. Though, you didn’t get under him yet… Or have you?” Lisa smirked, leaning away with evil chuckles as I blushed and swatted at her with my napkin.  “I’ll take that as a no then.”

“You heathen!” I whined, hiding my face behind my hands and sinking in my chair, hoping none of the other customers heard us in the café where we were. “Besides, we’re just dating and we haven’t kissed yet so I will not get u-u-under someone for a long while you pervert.” I rambled on, feeling embarrassment creep into my voice and even more so when Lisa choked on her milkshake while Jennie dropped her cookie. I didn’t even dare to look at Jisoo. “W-what’s wrong?”

“You’ve been on what, five dates?” I nodded. “Five dates!” Lisa stressed out to make a point but I didn’t get it and they must’ve seen it on my face as Lisa muttered something in Thai.

“Rosé, you know, you usually kiss your date on the first date or even the third… Why haven’t you kissed him or is it that you’re waiting for him to kiss you?” Jennie asked, crossing her arms on the table as she narrowed her eyes on me.

 

I looked down at my lap, not knowing what to answer because yes, I hadn’t made a move to kiss as it just never felt like the right moment and the five dates we’ve had was far between each other over these past weeks as we’ve both been busy training and preparing for the Spring Festival that’s in two weeks. Yugyeom never took me home after our dates seeing as I usually had someone pick me up or I let him take me to Lisa’s, he had leaned in for a kiss two or twice during such situations but either we got interrupted – Chanyeol loved to honk the horn to ruin the mood – or I would just peck his cheek before hurrying inside the door. The thought of kissing Yugyeom made me really nervous, not the kind of exhilarating feeling of butterflies in the tummy but more like… I don’t even know it just didn’t feel right to kiss him and so we never did if I had something to do about it.

 

“Roseanne.” I lifted my head up with a jerk, surprised at the use of my full name. Jisoo looked at me with her fingers crossed and her head resting on them as she gazed at me. I noticed belatedly that Lisa and Jennie was nowhere to be seen. “They left to begin shopping while you and I have a little talk.” I swallowed nervously, my fingers playing with the hem of my knitted sweater as I barely met Jisoo’s cool gaze that turned soft and warm after a moment of silence. With a sigh she uncrossed her fingers to take my hands in hers, enveloping them with warmth and rubbing her thumbs soothingly on my skin making me relax slightly. “I know I’m not Lisa or Sehun-” If she noticed the flinch I did at the mention of Sehun’s name she said nothing but continued. “But you can talk to me you know, I probably understand you more than anyone else at the moment. I’ve been through this myself, kind off.”

“U-Unnie?” She smiled wistfully, sighing once more.

“Don’t use Yugyeom like how I used Taemin, not that it was intentional but it happened and I am not proud of it.” My stomach churned with the ever lingering guilt I had any time one as much as mentioned Yugyeom or when I was with him and he tried being more affectionate with me. “Yugyeom is a nice kid, he doesn’t deserve to be a rebound or used as a distraction from Sehun.” I stared at our hands, biting on my lip as I felt a bit nauseous from the waves of guilt making themselves known in my stomach even more as she talked. “I’m not saying this to be cruel but for you to be honest for yourself and Yugyeom, if you like him as in the way you would for a potential lover then fine but if you’re just dating him in spite or just to soothe your heart ache then you need to stop this.” Her voice was firm, not leaving anything up to discussion. “Rosé, say something please and not just something to appease me but the truth, tell unnie so that she understands and maybe even can help just please… Talk to me.”

“I’m… I’m afraid…” My voice wavered, lips trembling as I fought against the burn in my eyes.

“Afraid of what?” Jisoo asked calmly, one of her hands going to the top of my head to pet it gently, lovingly like a mother would and it made me break down.

“I’m a-a-afraid of myself… I’m… I’m a mess, I…. I don’t know what to do after the fight he… I was so mad and it hurt, I… I couldn’t breathe and I felt so numb inside and then Yugyeom really asked me out on a d-d-date like what S-S-Sehun had been preventing for whatever reason and I just said yes… I couldn’t turn back my words and went on a date with him I thought… I thought if I went on a real date and g-g-got to experience what dating, falling in love was supposed to be like that my heart would stop… That it would just stop so that I could move on and maybe fall for Yugyeom but… But it… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry..” I tried not to cry but it just made it worse so I let the flow of tears go, ripping one of my hands away from her hold to press it against my mouth to stop the sounds.

“Fucking brat really did a number on you, oh you sweet girl.” Jisoo moved her seat closer and wrapped her arms around me. Shushing me soothingly and rubbing my back as I crumpled in her safe embrace. “It’s okay Rosé, everything will be okay, unnie promise you that.”

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry and mad and… And… Mess…” I couldn’t even form a proper sentence but she just laid her cheek on my head and hummed a calming tune.

 

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

“Man, Finding Nemo will never get old.” Yugyeom chuckled then along with Jongin they acted like Dory, Jisoo rolled her eyes at the guys but I couldn’t find it in myself to smile.

 

My mind thousands miles away as I kept going over my talk with Jisoo, after my breakdown she had told me to kiss Yugyeom to see if I felt something for him or if he just was used like she thought as a replacement of my feelings for Sehun. As if that was not enough, when I had gotten out of my house to walk over to the parking lot of the pack I had accidentally walked into Sehun who had steadied me so I wouldn’t fall back on my butt. The way he had looked at me from head to toe, taking in the sight of me in a floral dress paired with a cardigan and strappy heels and light makeup while my hair was loose. The way he had looked in me in awe made me feel slightly out of place but in a good way, I felt a bit prideful that just with my looks alone I had gotten him slack jawed before my mind caught up as well as the guilt as the only man I SHOULD want to make slack jawed is Yugyeom.

 

To make matters worse he had said I looked beautiful, a twisted smile on his face before he had bowed respectfully and left without turning back. I had stood there, staring after his retreating back and felt… Well, I had missed the sound of his voice as we had not spoken to one another after the fight but I didn’t want him to call me beautiful, he didn’t have the right to but as we had picked up Yugyeom and he had bashfully said the same thing my treacherous heart didn’t pound the way it had before.

 

“Rosé.”  I stopped, looking up from the pavement as we had made it to the parking lot. Jisoo and Jongin walked ahead to the car while I stood with Yugyeom, who looked at me with a worried look. “Is everything okay? I mean… You haven’t really talked or laughed tonight like usually and I just wondered… Have I done something wrong?”

“What?” I asked stunned before waving my hands. “No, no, no! You have done nothing wrong, why would you think that?”

“Just… You’ve been so distant and earlier when I tried holding your hand during the movie you pulled it away really fast so I thought that maybe I’ve said or done something to hurt you or make you mad, I was going to apologize just now… But your silence isn’t about me?”

“No, it isn’t it’s just… I got a lot on my mind but it’s nothing about what you’ve done or said, you’ve been nothing but a gentleman and I’ve enjoyed myself during the dates.” I assured him, the guilt gnawing in my tummy as he heaved out a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his neck as he flushed at my compliments.

“That’s good to hear.” He smiled, a really sweet smile that made his whole face turn softer  and I vowed right there and then to put more effort into him, into this dating and I begun it all with a hug. I stepped forward to hug him, he was noticeably surprised but his arms wrapped around me after a few seconds. “Hey, what’s this for?”

“Just felt like hugging you.” I replied, the guilt simmering in my tummy.

 

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

 

I looked up at the sky filled with stars, Yugyeom’s jacket around my shoulders to keep me warm. Yugyeom had decided that for our sixth date we were going to a grassy hill to look at the stars while drinking hot cocoa. It was really sweet of him and he had prepared a blanket to sit on and even borrowed his friend Youngjae’s stargazer along with a book of star constellations. I was currently sitting alone as he had forgotten the cocoa and book in the car but I didn’t mind waiting for him. These past days I had really tried to let myself go with Yugyeom, initiating more skinship and laughing much more but… To be honest my mind yet again wasn’t in the right place as the news lingered in my mind; I had forgotten that a few days ago was Sehun’s birthday and only when I noticed Jongin went to patrol with Chen instead of Sehun I had realized it that very same day. It’s been days since I last saw him as he was in the rut safe cellars underground, today he had been released and I had seen him while making my way to Chanyeol’s car, he had looked so tired and worse for wear. He hadn’t seen me as Jongin and Jisoo had helped him get into the house. It felt horrible to see him like that, my heart reaching out for him but my mind slapping the tendrils and making me remember I had a very sweet guy waiting for me.

 

But I couldn’t shake the image off and I didn’t know if I could ask if he was feeling okay either since I had told him to stay away from me and not to speak to me after the fight a month ago, unlike Sehun I didn’t feel like it was time nor if I really wanted to give him his pre-bought birthday present to start talking again and I was also scared. What if I talked to him, what if I looked him in the way and he didn’t imprint on me like I had always wished and hoped he would. I couldn’t take being rejected again but as I sat here looking at the stars with my supposed almost-boyfriend I couldn’t stop the need to want to be with Sehun and help him back to feeling okay again after having spent the rut alone and that spoke more than anything over how I felt about Yugyeom. I still loved Sehun, even though I shouldn’t after everything he has done but loving him didn’t mean I needed to be with him or confess to him nor did I think I could be his friend yet, not like we used to at least as I had lost my trust for him but I couldn’t string Yugyeom along when I didn’t feel the same.

 

When Yugyeom came back, immediately surging into talking and explain the constellations in the sky I only listened with half an ear as I tried to figure out the best way to tell him. No matter how gently I would be he would get hurt, he would might not even want to be my friend anymore which would be sad because while I weren’t in love with him I loved him as a friend and I would miss not having him to talk to or just be human with anymore. Lost in my thought I only belatedly noticed how quiet it had become, confused I turned my head and widened my eyes as Yugyeom was leaning towards me to kiss me. For a moment I thought about Jisoo’s words but I didn’t need a kiss to know who my heart wanted and it didn’t feel right to accept a kiss from someone I was about to break up with so I put my hand on his chest. I smiled bitterly as he opened his eyes, looking embarrassed and confused.

 

“Did I-”  He begun but I interrupted him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, but I have.” I said, stroking his cheek gently before putting my hands in my lap. “I can’t date you anymore, I shouldn’t have dated you in the first place really… I know this will sound really cliché but it’s not you, it really is me.” I begun to explain, taking a breath as he stayed quiet. “When… When you asked me out I was  in a really bad head space, the guy I love had acted really out of hand and had rejected me all over again but not really because-” I stopped myself, Yugyeom didn’t need to know everything just that I was in the wrong and not him. “Sorry, but like I said I was a mess when I accepted the date and I’ve had fun with you, you’re a really nice guy and when you find a new girl to like without all the crappy baggage I have I’m sure she’ll be very happy and fall hard for you. I would’ve too probably if it was under any other circumstance but… It isn’t and I’m sorry for having dated you for this long, it was a horrible thing for me to do and even though I won’t ask for your forgiveness know that I am really, really sorry and I hope we can be friends.” I bowed deeply to him to truly show my feelings, I had to fight against the instinct of baring my neck and exposing my stomach to him like a wolf would to show that the other was superior or to show how greatly ashamed you were by exposing the most vulnerable parts of yourself.

“… It’s Sehun, right?” My head jerked up in surprise and he snorted in humor even though his eyes were so sad. “I knew it, I knew it yet I went after you anyway, I was stupid.” I opened my mouth to say something, anything but I didn’t know what to say. “I’m not mad at you, okay that’s a lie I’m a bit pissed at you but not really because I knew or I kind of had a hunch about even when I asked you out so I did this to myself.”

“I’m sorry.” I said, sniffling as a tear ran down my cheek. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“You deserve someone better, you know that right?” He said seriously and I looked at him, really looked at him and I wished that I had met Yugyeom first or in another life when I wasn’t part of a pack but just a regular human being that didn’t need to worry about imprints.  

“I know.” I answered simply, returning his hesitant smile and hugged him.

 

This love which is beyond restraint, crack

but is it beyond repair?

 

༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Did Rosé do the right thing or not? 
> 
> Please tell me what you guys thought? :D
> 
> Now there's only one chapter left, my muse is working against me and I won't be able to have my com with me during my vacation. I'll try my best to get the final chapter up on friday but if not I'm really sorry but you'll have to wait until i come back because I don't want to rush it and write it badly. You guys have given me the best kind of support, your comments makes me really happy and makes me want to write even more and you guys only deserve the best I can write so I don't want to rush and give you something half-assed. SO I hope you guys understand, fingers crossed my muse works with me and will let me write and finish the last chapter for friday. 
> 
> wow that was a long message xD sorry if I scared you guys off xD
> 
> Love you guys!!!!! <3 Until next time, have an awesome time! :D


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun repairs what he had broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Rosé and the others perform in this chapter is Lonely by Sistar and here's the link; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbXV2R_Yd1E
> 
> Now, as always I am sorry for any grammar mistakes and typos and hope you guys will enjoy this chapter <3

(☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞  (◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

 

(Brief Sehun POV)

 

It was the day of the Spring Festival and I was okay again after the rut, now I knew why every Alpha was desperate to find their mate. It had been a week of pure hell, constantly aching and trying to not masturbate as it would only get worse, like for every other un-mated Alpha or Omega in rut and heat respectively I had been offered a temp-mate but refused the offer as it didn’t feel right. Nothing felt right after Rosé told me to stay the hell away from her, I felt like shit and the excruciating I felt during the rut was a mild punishment for what I deserved for how I had treated her. I couldn’t justify my actions, hell I couldn’t even say why I did it in the first place except that just the thought of Yugyeom putting his arms around her or kiss her made me furious.

 

Even more so past the rut so I was glad I hadn’t even met him until today, he was currently stretching for our performance. I watched him in the corner of my eye, the news of him dating Rosé having spread fast in our little group and I had a hard time enduring hearing him talk about Rosé with the other guys and Lisa. But I fucked up so I deserved it, which is what Jongin had told me when I growled and despite my sneer I agreed in my mind. The time I had been away for my rut I found it weird how fast Yugyeom had changed, he seemed less… I didn’t know but he just seemed a bit off today and with the glances he had sent my way when he didn’t think I would see put me on edge. When he did it for the eight time I was about to ask him what the hell his problem was when our physics teacher came by to tell us we had fifteen minutes until it was our time on the stage.

 

When she left I counted in my head and realized Rosé would be performing after the performance after us, Jongin and I had made sure to get good seats for it in the audience with the help of Jisoo, Jennie and Chanyeol. I had done as she wished and  stayed away from her, at least what she could see as I more often than not just silently watched over her from a distance. After my rut she had been non-existent even though her scent had gotten more potent than earlier, I didn’t think too much about it as I’ve always found her scent pleasant and it’s always been a bit stronger for me than others scents. Then with preparing everything for her performance with Jisoo, Jennie and Lisa she’s been staying a lot at Lisa’s whereas I was busy whipping the dance club into perfect shape along with Jongin.

 

“Yo, co-captain Oh.” I straightened up, giving Yugyeom a cold stare as I raised an eyebrow at him. The kid barely flinched at the look I was giving him, returning the cold glare as he looked at me determinedly. “I have something to say to you and I need you to get your head out of your ass and listen to me.”

“… You insolent brat.” I said, lips threatening to lift so I could snarl at the human but only my great restrain kept me from doing such a questionable reaction.

“I am but I’m also someone who wants to tell you to stay away from Rosé, you see, I’m this close to getting into her panties and I don’t want you spoiling anyt-” He didn’t even get to finish the sentence as I took hold of his hoodies and pushed him up against the wall and I got into his face. He looked down at my hands which I was internally grateful for as I was sure my eyes flashed alpha yellow in that moment.

“Don’t you fucking dare, if you as much as touch her hair I’ll tear out your Adams apple and make you apple bop it.” I threatened, blood boiling with rage at the very thought of Rosé being used by this sleazebag.

“… So you do care about her after all.” He said after a moment of silence, looking up at me with thin lips before he sighed. My eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a heated glare, my canines threatening to elongate but I kept them in check as the kid continued talking. “Yet you treat her horribly, I don’t get what she sees in you.” Me neither, I thought but I kept on being silent. “She… She dumped me a few days ago, because of you.” He said reluctantly, not commenting on my eyes that probably showed my surprise. “Yeah, I’m surprised as well but… Listen, I just wanted to say that if you actually care about her and want to be with her then you better show it properly and actually treat her right.” His soft eyes hardened into a glare. “If not just stay away, I don’t want to see her cry anymore because of you and if you do make her cry again I’ll kick your ass. Got it, co-captain?” I stared into his eyes, gauging his resolve and let a little smirk grace my face as I had to admit I liked the kid’s guts and the fact that despite Rosé had dumped him he was willing to make sure she was still looked after and okay.

“Got it kiddo.” I released him, letting him walk until he had just walked past me before I slapped him hard in the back of his head – as weakly as I could of course, I didn’t want Jongin or the High Alpha nagging about how I crushed the back of his head. “That’s for speaking informally to me.” I said nonchantly, putting my hands to the pockets of my pants as I looked back at him rubbing the back of his head.

“Still worth it if I actually got something through to your thick skull… Hyung-nim.” He added the last part with a mischievous grin before leaving to – I assume – finding Bambam and Jungkook.

“I like his guts.” I rolled my eyes as Jongin’s voice was heard behind me right before an arm was thrown around my shoulders.

“I prefer deer guts.” I joked, smiling outwardly as Jongin gagged at my joke but my mind qas rushing with what he had said. _Rosé was single?_

 

 (◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

 

I was sitting beside Jongin, not looking away from the stage which was currently being set up for Jennie’s, Jisoo’s, Lisa’s and Rosé’s performance. I hadn’t seen her for so long that when I finally saw her, especially in that stage outfit, I was amazed with how breathtaking she looked then as she looked out to the crowd, to us I felt how the world spun around making me feel nauseous then it zeroed in on Rosé and she glowed a moonlight blue before my own vision before her appearance returned to normal. Suddenly Yehet was screaming profanities at me, for not having actually taking time listening to me as suddenly everything I had been feeling these past months regarding Rosé, the reason I had tried to keep her away from Yugyeom and how empty I had felt as I broke her again and again.

 

She was my fucking imprint and Yehet had felt it before my birthday, he had been so drawn to her while my human self couldn’t understand the signs and now it was as clear as glass. I felt so utterly ashamed, I felt like I had been stuck by gravity to the ground but now that I imprinted on her I could fly to the very tree tops she and I had been so found of climbing in my younger days – which had also been a hint for the Guardian power I had received, wind and Rosé was right about her hunch regarding my powers. She was right about falling for me and I rejected her, I acted like such an ass to her… I felt so un-worthy of having been given her as a mate and as I listened to her sing, I was proven right as the whole song was obviously about me. Yugyeom’s voice echoed in my head as well as Jongin’s, I knew right there and then that I couldn’t lose her, I had to have her as she made me a better person that I was but how could I gain her trust back, gain back her love?

 

My wolf whispered in my mind what I should do and for once, I actually listened to him.

 

 (◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

(Rosé’s POV for the reminder of the chapter)

 

“We did it!” Lisa cheered as we got backstage, jumping around and throwing punches to the air. Jisoo rolled her eyes at her, affectionately of course and the affection had grown tremendously ever since Lisa found out about the truth about our pack and had accepted being Minseok and Baekhyun’s mate. Lisa looked up to Jisoo, always had and even if she and I were best friends – amongst the girls – she preferred going to Jisoo for furball wisdom as she liked to put it. Lisa had done amazing with the rap, Jennie had been slightly unsure about singing but did a really good job at it and Jisoo had always favored singing as a hobby but didn’t get to do it as much when the responsibilities became much larger and her education into becoming a healer becoming far more important than even human school studies. I was glad she got to forget her duties for once and just enjoy herself, despite it being a sad love song. I was really pleased with how it turned out, I got a bit surprised when I had met Sehun’s eyes during the performance but hoped it didn’t show too much on my face and my voice stayed stable through it.

“That wasn’t as horrible as I thought.” Jennie commented with a shrug, making a grimace when Lisa latched unto her for a tight despite knowing – precisely because she knew – that Jennie wasn’t that much of a fan of skinship except for with Chanyeol, not even with him at times unless he whined for it enough. “You’re such a leech!” Jennie whined and tried to get Lisa off of her but the Thai girl just laughed and hugger her some more.

 

Jisoo and I shared a laugh over Jennie’s predicament and playfully left them behind to go and meet the rest of the pack outside of the backstage in order to go out to eat something before heading back to the pack. As we walked down the stairs they cheered for us, I blushed at the attention and smiled when Chanyeol told me how proud he was off of me before enveloping me in a hug. We walked off the school grounds, none of us wanting to stick around for too long and true to their nature the werewolves didn’t really feel comfortable being in modern society for too long as the scents and never ending noises could be too much to handle for a long period of time.

 

I lingered in the back as we walked on our way to a hamburger restaurant, enjoying the relative calmness of it and getting a chance to make myself a bit more relax, letting go of the nervous tensions I had before the performance. Well, that was one of the reasons and the other being that my feet ached from having worn high heels for most of the day. Despite hearing Chanyeol’s warnings in my head about stepping on stray glass or what not I carefully took of my heels as they were starting to make my feet hurt. I lost my balance and would’ve kissed the concrete if not for the hand on my elbow steadying me.

 

I looked up to see who had been as kind and froze as I saw that it was Sehun. I didn’t know what to say, to be honest I felt a bit awkward to be standing there with him and his hand on my elbow as I was painfully aware of not only my feelings for the man but also that we hadn’t said one word to another for weeks. _Oh goddess, what do I say? Thank you, it’s been some time? No, no! Definitely not that! Okay euhm… EUHM!?!?!?!?_

“I swear, your dad should start calling you Bambi instead of little doe.” Sehun commented, smirking in slight amusement and I stared at him. Smiling a bit as it was just so him to say that but I still didn’t know what to say and I noticed how his hand still had a gentle grip on my elbow. He noticed too and reluctantly took his hand back, he swallowed and put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I narrowed my eyes slightly, noticing how stiff he was and summed it up to him being nervous. I didn’t blame him considering how we had fallen out the last time. “I… Shit I don’t know how to say this…” He growled, frustration and I felt a bit sad for him, so I cut him some slack.

“Sehun oppa, take a breath then say it, okay?” I said gently, smiling encouragingly as he watched me with weary eyes before sighing and looking up at the sky. I hugged myself with one arm as I waited for him to say whatever it was that he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry for everything I’ve done and how I’ve acted towards you.” He begun, looking back down at me with a gaze so intense my breath was caught in my throat. “I was acting like a jackass, if I weren’t so stubborn and actually trusted, listened to Yehet it might’ve not come to that but that’s just excuses and that’s not what I’m trying to do.”

“Then… What are you trying to do?” I asked, fearing what would tumble out his mouth.

“I… I’m trying to tell you to…” He looked at me, sighing again in frustration but there was something vulnerable about his gaze as well.

“To?” I asked, my eyes searching in his for what he was trying to say and was surprised to see how they softened at my action.

“Wait for me, don’t date any other guy.” I furrowed my eyebrows at him, the argument we had weeks ago making itself known and I felt so cold at the moment but he must’ve noticed as he was quick to add; “No, it’s not like before I promise, I’m not up to something bad like last time. I have good intentions, I… I have an answer for why I’m doing it this time, Sehun the human and not just Yehet but I can’t tell you until I have something first so… Wait for me, please.” I blinked, surprised at the request and I didn’t trust him after everything but he looked so honest, he looked every bit the man I knew before everything went to hell. He’s always been honest, even during our fight when he couldn’t answer me it wasn’t because he didn’t have answers, someone else could’ve come up with anything and not meant it in that situation but Sehun hadn’t said anything then because he himself didn’t know and didn’t want to lie to me. I respected him, even if I didn’t trust him like I used to I respected him and that was enough for me.

“Okay, I promise.” I agreed, hoping that this time it wouldn’t come back and demolish the pieces of my heart.

 

(◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

 

“Yixing oppa?” The man hummed from the other room as he did inventory of all the herbs and plants he used for his potions, salves and what not for the ordinary healers that worked under him. “I haven’t seen Sehun oppa this past week and I just wondered if you know where he is?” I asked while changing the sheets of the bed, as part of my healer apprentice duties.

“You two have made up?” He asked and came out from the inventory room while scribbling in a journal.

“Well… He apologized for everything so I guess?” I bit my lip as Yixing lifted his head with an raised eyebrow. “I know but… I promised to wait for him and I think that it might have to do with why we fought but I’m not really sure and I couldn’t ask him because he’s been gone ever since we got back from the Spring Festival and Jongin oppa won’t tell me anything nor Chanyeol oppa even though I can tell that they know something so…” I rambled on and Yixing just blinked as he waited for my question directed to him, already used to my rambling. “Do you know where Sehun is and what he’s doing?”

“I barely know what I’m doing at times or where I am.” Yixing deadpanned with a lazy smile, not un-kindly so more in the dazed-Yixing kind of way that he was famous for. “Sorry.” I waved him off, saying it was okay when Chen came running into the room.

“Guys! Guys! YOU MUST SEE THIS!” He screamed, making me wince at the sheer volume.

“See what?” Yixing asked as he put away the journal.

“Sehun just came out of the woods dragging an elk behind him!” Chen explained, stomping his feet in excitement before running out again. Me and Yixing shared a brief look of disbelief before we ran after him.

 

Everyone was murmuring and whispering amongst themselves as me and Yixing stood on the stair to the healer cabin. My eyes widened at the sight of Yehet dragging the elk beside him, he sniffed in the air when he was in the middle of the village and then his eyes found mine. I froze as Yehet or really Sehun made his way towards me. The whispers and murmuring got louder, when he finally reached the steps of the stair I was standing on he released the leg of the dead elk. The wolf looked up at me, yellow eyes nearly glowing then he bowed in the wolf form to me and phased into human form without changing the stance.

 

I blinked, not quite believing what I was seeing, Sehun had just presented a courting gift which was something werewolves of the old time did once they had imprinted on their mate and- Oh my god, Sehun had imprinted on me and he remembered. When I had been fourteen I had told him how I wished that my future mate – if I got one that is – would do it like the old werewolves of the past and present a courting gift, the closest thing to a proposal in the werewolf society where the imprint and wolf would date and only consummate their relationship during the full moon after the mating ceremony which also was their wedding in the werewolf society. I had always thought of the process as very romantic, Sehun hadn’t laughed when I said it but I saw him smirk in amusement at the time. I thought he would just forget it and move on, labeling it as a silly girl thing but here he was, doing exactly that.

 

“S-Sehun?” I said when I couldn’t take the silence anymore, tears threatening to fall from my eyes at the display. “I-Is it… This is why?” I didn’t know what I was saying, I couldn’t find the words as hope blossomed in my chest. Sehun raised his head, looking right back up at me with a serious expression, determined.

“Roseanne Chaeyoung Park, I, Oh Sehun, Alpha and Guardian of the Sapphire Moon pack present you my courting gift and to announce to every wolf and human that I have imprinted on you.” Gasps and cheers went through the crowd but I couldn’t really hear them as I began to cry, sobbing really and put my hands to my mouth to silence them. My body was shaking from the force of the crying, I couldn’t believe I was hearing the words I had always wanted to hear from him ever since I realized I had fallen in love with him. After everything, after the last fight I thought everything was over and I would see him imprint on someone else. “I have not been a good mate to you prior my imprinting, I did not listen to my wolf that already knew you were our mate and I treated you badly. I am unworthy to be your mate but I’m kneeling here, asking for you to court me so I can earn back your trust and earn the right to love you the way you deserve if you accept my courting gift.” I cried, my mind whirling with all kinds of thoughts and my heart nearly beating out of my chest and I just nodded as an answer. Everyone was cheering at the news of me accepting the courting gift, someone yelled that tonight we were going to celebrate the courting of Oh Sehun and Roseanne Chaeyoung Park but I had only eyes for Sehun that looked like he was shocked I accepted then his face crumpled in relief.

 

(◕‿◕✿)  ┬┴┬┴┤ (▀̿Ĺ̯ ├┬┴┬┴

 

I ran as fast as my feet could take me, using the moonlight to see where I ran so I wouldn’t trip over a branch or something. I had my lacy white dress hiked up with my hands, I was glad my mom had waved in my red looks into the flower crown so that it wouldn’t fall off and I was smiling and laughing more than I could remember having done before I first confessed to Sehun. It had been three years since Sehun had begun to court me, he was still Sehun with blunt words and who didn’t really know how to express his feelings but he worked back my trust and affection by being honest with me.

 

Letting himself be more vulnerable in my company and while he was territorial about me and didn’t really like any single men around me. But instead of coming up with schemes to isolate me from males he put his arms around my waist or pulled me to sit in his lap then he would kiss me gently before resting his face on the right side of my neck where he would mark me. While it was every bit of statement to any single people interested in me that I was taken by him he also did it out of love and affection, unlike what he had done with the whole Yugyeom fiasco. He took me out on dates, he talked more with me and I think I fell in love with him all over again through it but most important of all he put my heart and trust back together.

 

Now three years later we had our ceremony finally, not only did we decide to wait until I was of legal age but also because there had been wars between packs that Sehun participated in. Last time it happened Sehun had been drifted off along with a few of the other guardians to help an ally and when he got back from it I couldn’t take not being his anymore. Just moments ago I had said yes when the High Alpha asked me if Sehun was the wolf I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and now the chase had begun.

 

The chase is when one of the two get’s 10 minutes of time to run before their significant other were to chase after them. Once the wolf had caught his mate the ceremony was officially over and they could go back to the wolf’s nest – cabin – where they would make love and mark each other. I had gotten pretty far for running in a full sleeved lace dress, I was just crossing a stream with my bare feet when I heard Sehun’s howl. I felt the blossoming excitement and thrill grew as I continued on my way, hoping that my run through the stream would make it slightly more difficult for him to find me. I ran, looking for a hideout and to my great surprise I found myself at our tree then I smiled up at it. I looked further up to the bright moon, thanking the goddess for leading me here and I was so lost in watching the moon that I didn’t hear the steps until it were too late.

 

As I heard a step I turned around, expecting to look far into the forest and yelped in surprise as I stood head to head with Yehet, the wolf form of Sehun. The wolf looked smug, making me pout as I had hoped to have him chasing for me a bit more. He made a rumbling sound of happiness before going behind me, his head nudging my butt as if to make me move and when he growled at me because I didn’t move I did as he wished, albeit confused. He nudged my butt every now and then as he lead me around the tree and as we got to the other side I gasped.

 

A big cabin had been built not too far from the tree, I walked towards it a bit unsurely but Yehet’s insistent nudges made me go up the steps and my hand twisted the door knob. The house was void of any furniture and decorations, saved for the floor where my favorite flower lilac where scattered around a path lit with what looked to be Baekhyun’s light balls hovering in the air. I walked down the path in awe, being lead up a staircase to the upper level of the cabin and down a hallway to the left and into the master bedroom. The room had a fireplace but other it was void of any furniture and decorations just like the lower level of the house with the exception of a king sized bed with elk fur thrown over the sheets which I suspected belonged to the very elk Sehun once had captured for me as a courting gift. Baekhyun’s fairy sized light bulbs were swirling in the air, painting the room in a warm and soft light and the lilac flowers were scattered around the floor which gave the room a heavenly but not too strong scent. My hands covered the lower part of my face as I cried silently, turning around when I heard the sound of shifting and found Sehun standing in his naked glory looking at me with questioning eyes, obviously gauging my reaction to it all.

 

“You’ve done all of this?” I asked in disbelief and realized just why he and the others had kept me away from the tree for all this time over the years when they could and if not then they made sure I never walked around it to this side of the tree and I’m sure Baekhyun’s father Kyuhyun used his Guardian power of Illusion to hide it as well because I would’ve seen this at some point or another otherwise.

“Began building it after you had accepted my guardian gift, so now I’ve done my part and you can furniture and decorate this place as you wish.” He explained, waving a hand non-chantly but the playful smile made his intentions known. “Is it to your taste?”

“You know it is!” I whined, slapping his chest gently before hugging him to me with my hands resting against his shoulder blades. “And our tree is so close.”

“It’s been with us through the start and it should be with us to the end as well.” I smiled as he cursed before sighing as his hands rested on my back. “That sounded depressing, didn’t it?”

“A little bit but I get what you meant, my sour wolf.” I kissed his chest shyly, pulling my head back with a flush to my cheeks and smiled up at him. “I can’t wait until we have our first pup and it can take its first step here and we can teach it how to climb a tree by using our tree. Oh, we need to put sturdy swings on it too! Just imagin-” Sehun stopped my rant by bending down to kiss my lips gently. I didn’t know I had closed my eyes until he pulled his lips away from mine so my eyes fluttered open, his brown eyes had flecks of yellow in them which showed just how close his wolf was under the surface.

“I want pups with you too, I want to bred you and make your stomach heavy with them.” He said in a low voice, making me shiver at the sheer want in it and my hands dragged their way from his back to his chest. My thumbs flicking against his nipples, making him groan in pleasure and I blushed because of the reaction making him chuckle. “So cute.” He commented as my hands traveled up his skin until I could cup his face, my thumbs stroking his cheekbones as I admired his clean cut face with sharp features yet with eyes so capable of being soft when he was with me.

“I love you.” I whispered, afraid to break the atmosphere and got up on my tippy toes as he leaned down to meet my lips halfway but not before saying;

“I love you.” And as our lips met in a searching, loving kiss a tear ran down my cheek as I could never grow tired of hearing his declaration of love, not with how much I had waited to hear it for so many years before hand.

 

One of his hands went up to entangle itself in my hair, he had told me he loved my strawberry red locks and loved to tread through them, comb it if I was snuggled up to him. We kissed, it was familiar yet I could never grow tired of the tingles it always brings. I mewled when he bit on my lower lip before sucking it into his mouth to sooth the sting. My hands traveled to the back of his head, my fingers rubbing against the scalp through the strands of hair, loving as he pulled me closer to my body - his hard, sharp planes molding into my softer curves. He walked forward making me walk backwards until my knees hit the bed making me gasp and his tongue went into mine to tangle itself with my tongue, fighting for dominance which I gave happily.

 

We lowered ourselves unto the bed, crawling and laughing between the kisses as it wasn’t as easy as it seemed getting positioned on the bed. We smiled into the kisses, finding humor in the way our foreheads bumped into each other or how my dress made it a bit difficult to move. This was familiar, over the years we had never had penetration sex and Sehun’s self-control had been greatly tested as we’ve made love in other ways as he couldn’t, wouldn’t mark me until after the ceremony as he knew how much it meant for me to experience those things after we were as married as werewolves could be. He struggled with getting my flower crown off of my head, in the end I helped him and giggled as he glared at the hairpiece that was thrown carefully to the floor. At my giggle he glared at me then before manhandling me carefully until I was leaning on the bed with my back to him, he set to work on the ribbons that kept my dress on, all the while kissing and nipping at every inch of my exposed skin on my back, leaving a trail of sparks and I shivered as he helped me out of my dress leaving me in my underwear.

 

I bit my lip as I reached around, un-clipping my bra and took it off for him. I heard his intake of breath, felt his fingers trace my skin before caressing their way to my front to cup my aching breasts. I gasped then moaned as he played with my sensitive nipples, my back meeting his front as he came closer. I arched into his touch, my head resting against his shoulder as he played with my mounds as his lips and teeth left love marks to my exposed neck and shoulder making me grow wet.

 

“S-Sehun please~” I begged, turning around in the loving embrace and yelped in surprise as he pounced on me. I fell to my back, Sehun growled as he explored my skin, leaving marks across my collarbones and as he reached my breasts his hand trailed patters up my leg, inching to my inner thigh slowly. I trembled under his touch, my hands stroking any skin of his I could reach but clutched unto his hair when he licked at a nipple making me arch towards his mouth for more. “A-ah!”

“Cute.” He growled with a smirk, his eyes glowing with the swirling yellow in the depth of his brown eyes and I whined in pleasure as he put the nipple into his mouth and sucked.

 

I shuddered, writhing as he sucked and nipped at my nipple and I had almost forgotten his hand until he used his superhuman strength to rip away the last barrier of clothing between us and his fingers delved into to stroke my pussy making me mewl loudly. He growled, his chest vibrating with the rumbling as his fingers set to work in preparing me for what was to come. With his mouth lavishing attention to my breasts he slowly, diligently prepped me until he was four fingers in and had made me come twice from his fingers alone before he deemed me ready.

 

I watched, entranced as he used my essence to coat his length, I had seen the genitals of both men and women so many times since when werewolves shifted their clothes would rip and they preferred to be naked if they knew they were going to shift soon or suddenly. Nudity was normal in the pack life but I’ve always been shy about seeing it but I could safely say Sehun was the biggest one I had seen in flaccid form and down right terrifying the first time I witnessed it hard and ready as I had given him a handjob and a blowjob. Years of experience with just my hand and mouth it didn’t terrify me no longer, neither his big knot but I was nervous about having it inside of me as I’ve heard that the first time hurt.

 

“I’ll be gentle, trust me.” He re-assured me, he covered my body with his and kissed me, engaging in a slow make out as my hands cupped his face to keep him there. As he shifted, nudging my legs a bit more open to accommodate him one of my hands went to take one of his clawed ones, entangling our fingers and gripping it hard as he pulled his mouth away from mine panting.

“I trust you.” I said, smiling with a sniffle as I knew how much it meant for him to still hear it after such a long time, even if I had forgiven him a long time ago he still blamed himself and felt guilty for how he acted towards me pre-imprinting. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He vowed, smiling when I licked his over lip in a loving and submissive gesture making him relax slightly before I felt his head nudge against my entrance. He looked me in the eye then, looking for permission and with my nod he pressed inside of me. I whimpered from the pain, it hurt and stung but not as much as it probably would’ve if not for his prepping.

 

He licked my face, licked away the tears and my lips as he gradually inched into me and kissed me when my lips searched for his. When was fully inside of me – saved for the knot which would come a bit later – he stopped moving entirely, resting on one forearm and made soothing noises as I got used to his side. It took a awhile but he never complained, lavishing me with kisses and sweet words until I wiggled a little to test it out, both of us moaning at the pleasurable feeling. I pulled him in for a kiss as he started thrusting, slow and deep making me shiver at the pleasure which raced through my veins leaving me light headed.

 

Our sounds of love, pleasure rang throughout our bedroom as well as the sound of skin meeting skin as he made love to me. Sensation after sensation had me gasping, grasping for more and more as I felt the familiar build of an orgasm yet I could tell it were going to be one of the strongest I’ve experienced as I tried to remember to breath. Sehun was growling, Yehet coming through as he lost a bit of control as I clenched around his length, my free hand dragging down his back and as he worked his knot into me I cried at the burn. It hurt a lot more than when he put his length in me but as he regained his control and reminded Yehet I was human he got more slow and gentle as I got used to having the knot in me which tied our bodies together. Once I got used to it we began the build up again, slow and gentle – I fought against the need of going faster as I wanted to enjoy, to truly feel how our bodies worked in synchronization towards the peak.

 

“A-ah, right there!” I moaned, crying as I were so close to coming when I felt him lick my neck and his elongated fangs teasingly brushing the sensitive skin of the left side of my neck. I trembled as I felt his knot pulse at his impending orgasm and screamed as the white pleasure overwhelmed me, my body arching and shaking with the shocks of not only coming at the same time but his fangs buried themselves into my neck as he completed our mating bond, marking me forever as his, just like I had always hoped he would.

 

 (⌐■_■) ♥ (◕‿◕✿)

 

“So, I have something to tell you guys.”  Lisa said as I poured tea into their tea cups before sitting down with them at my kitchen table. 

“I got some news as well but you first Lisa.” Lisa grinned at me then two the other two who looked very curious, even little one year old Johnny on Jennie’s lap that had yet to shift into his human form stopped chewing on his ball.

“I’m pregnant!” Lisa exclaimed with Jazz hands, squealing as we all cheered and gave her our blessings.

“I’m happy for you guys but didn’t you say you were supposed to wait a bit with pups?” Jisoo asked with an raised eyebrow and at Lisa’s sheepish smile she gave her a deadpanned look as she quickly figured out the reason of that smile. “You forgot to take your pills before hand, didn’t you?”

“Oopsie?” Lisa grinned, laughing as Jisoo face palmed at our maknae.

“I’m not surprised.” Jennie chuckled and noticed my barely contained excitement. “And now you can share your news.”

“Well…” I put my hands on my tummy, smiling as I blushed under their wide eyed stares.

“OH MY GOD I GOT A PREGGO BUDDY YAY!” Lisa cheered.

“Chanyeol might just kill Sehun for this.” Jennie joked making Jisoo laugh.

 

That afternoon we younger girls learned what we could from Jisoo, a mother of two and Jennie a mother of one. Jennie and me talked a little more about it and as I heard her talk about my brother’s journey of her pregnancy and the silly mistakes he had done I was so happy that Jennie was happy, content and felt safe which she hadn’t before Chanyeol had persisted and fought for her heart. I was happy she had my brother and I was happy my brother had her.

 

Like Jennie had predicted my mate came home grumbling about how Chanyeol had hurled fireballs after him and chased him around in wolf form for getting me pregnant but I got him to calm down as we walked over to our tree. Sehun shifting into his wolf form as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, I sat down in front of him and put my back against his tummy and pet his massive wolf head as he twisted his neck until he could lie with his head on my lap, subtly pressing his ear against my tummy.

 

Like that we spent the reminder of the day where we first met and I spoke of our adventures to our pup in my tummy but most importantly of the day it’s father proposed to me.

 

(⌐■_■) ♥ (◕‿◕✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`) IT'S OVER! MY MOST PRECIOUS STORY IS OVER TTATT 
> 
> I'm almost sad to mark this story as complete but all things must come to an end TT~TT
> 
> Hope you guys liked how they made up and the smut scene >///< I was super worried about this, so please let me known in the comment section down below ^^' 
> 
> Now from tomorrow onwards for a week I'll be without a com, and want a few days recorpuration and writing in calm so in two weeks I'll most likely upload Jennie's story ^.^
> 
> Thanks for all the support and all your lovely comments that you've shared on PWF,M and on my other stories :') I treasure you all, love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Rosé QAQ IT WAS NECESSARY *cries and hug my bias* WHY DO I HURT YOU LIKE THIS!? I AM SO SORRY TT^TT
> 
> On another note, don't be afraid to leave a comment or a kudos down below :D Thank you for reading this story and I hope you'll stick with it until the very end and while it looks very dark at the moment I promise it will have a happy ending so don't worry ^.^


End file.
